Cauchemar - Cette vie que je hais, ce corps qui te plaît
by Sei Otome
Summary: YAOI - BL - Ce qui devait être initialement un "PWP ?" (Une intrigue, quelle intrigue?) s'est transformée en une "petite histoire" plutôt sombre, et assez crue. Ce pourquoi, je la déconseille fortement à ceux qui n'ont pas l'âge (18 ans), de la lire. Maintenant, c'est à vos risques et périls. Nagisa/Karma auront surement une suite, j'y réfléchis encore. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

Un paysage en plongé montrant la cime des toits des immeubles et des maisons habitants Tokyo. Le soleil couchant à l'horizon donnait une douce teinture à ses toits mornes et sombres. C'était une vision qu'il contemplait souvent, assit sur le toit de son immeuble. Il n'était pas très riche, habitait une résidence nouvelle pour les personnes avec peu de revenu. Ses cheveux bleutés lâchés dans le vent lui giflaient le visage, et se remémora la cause du pourquoi il devait les garder long. Il souffla puis orienta son visage de façon à ce que le vent permette à ses cheveux de se mettre derrière ses frêles épaules. Rapidement il attrapa un élastique et se fit négligemment une queue de cheval. Bien que ses traits montraient un aspect féminin, c'était bien un jeune homme de quinze ans.

Son téléphone vibra quelques coups dans la poche de son jogging avant qu'il ne se décide de le sortir : un message d'un numéro inconnu venait de lui parvenir.

 **Heur de passage estimé** : 23h50.  
 **Point de récupération** : immeuble Hippocampe.  
 **Cachette** : bouche d'aération.  
 **Point de livraison** : parking souterrain de l'hôtel Tokyo Centurion.  
 **Dépose** : coffre d'une Toyota noire immatriculé 32-88.

Il verrouilla son téléphone et le remis dans sa poche après avoir retenu les informations qu'on venait de lui fournir. Un dernier regard azuré fut jeté vers le soleil couchant puis il s'élança dans le vide, atterrissant sur un toit dégagé il roula avant de se mettre à courir vers un mur assez haut, pris appuis dessus et passa sur un autre toit. Il enchaîna à plusieurs reprises ces enchaînements avant d'arriver à sa destination, l'immeuble hippocampe.

Il trouva comme convenue une mallette dans une bouche d'aération. Il revissa grossièrement le cadre métallique puis s'élança sur un toit en face de lui. Ca faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il était coursier en échange d'argent. Il était le relais entre des individus qui échappait à la police et tout autre personne qui les voulaient enfermé dernière des barreaux ou mort. Il jouait dangereusement sur le fil du rasoir.

Entré dans le parking souterrain de l'Hôtel de destination, le bleuté, son sweat à capuche gris clair rabattu sur ses cheveux, vérifia les angles morts des caméras de surveillance et se faufila discrètement jusqu'à la Toyota noire. Les vitres tintées dessinaient la silhouette d'une personne au volant. Le déverrouillage du coffre se fit entendre, ce qui sortit le jeune livreur de sa réflexion, il ouvrit le coffre et posa la mallette après avoir récupérer une carte blanche aux fines écritures et pris le sac à dos noir qui s'y trouvait. Il referma le coffre qui se verrouilla instantanément puis le moteur de la voiture se mis à démarrer.

 _Fais en bonne usage.  
A._

Le bleuté posa le sac noir sur ses épaule, et une fois sorti du parking il attrapa de sa poche un briquet et brula la carte avant de la jeter dans une poubelle pour fumeur. Il attrapa le premier bus qui lui passa sous la main, sa capuche toujours sur son visage, il s'assit le plus loin possible, toujours le plus éloigné des caméras de surveillance. Lorsque l'arrêt Shibuya fut annoncé, il descendit rapidement et passa dans un 'sas' : le métro de la station Shibuya.

Au moment où ses pieds se posèrent sur la dernière marche, il commença à décompté à partir de 30. Il avait 30 secondes pour échapper aux mecs qui le suivaient depuis qu'il avait quitté le parking. Il posa ses doigts sur le mur sale, noir de peinture et de crasse et se badigeonna le visage et les mains. Il retira son sweat gris et le jeta à un clochard qui faisait l'aumône, il détacha ses cheveux bleu turquoise qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, son tee-shirt rouge trois fois trop grand pour lui – il l'avait emprunté à un ami du collège – laissait son épaule droite apparente. Il remonta rapidement son jogging au-dessus de ses genoux et entra dans son métro, celui qui le ramènerait jusqu'à chez lui.

Ces hommes qui le pourchassait faisait parti de la pègre, il le savait très bien, il connaissait bien ce milieu. C'était un milieu qu'il voulait à tout prix quitter mais pour sa mère, il était contraint de le fréquenté encore quelques années. Il souffla longuement, le métro était bondé et il avait reconnu un de ses camarades de classe à quelques centimètres de lui. Beaucoup d'hommes d'affaires et d'employer de bureau ivres étaient présent, et lors du virage suivant, le pauvre garçon se retrouva royalement écrasé contre la porte vitré par le poids de cet homme derrière lui. Son sac à dos contre la poitrine, il sentit qu'on lui touchait les fesses et qu'une main grosse et graisseuse, un peu trop baladeuse se faufilait sur son ventre. On le prenait très facilement pour une fille même quand ses cheveux n'étaient pas détachés. La main se stoppa directement quand il toucha sa virilité et se retira rapidement, dégouté de cet fait avoir.

Mais une main plus jeune, plus fraiche pris place sur le bas de son dos. Il ne voyait pas le visage de cet homme d'affaire dans le reflet de la vitre, ses yeux se fermèrent quand l'homme empoigna sa virilité et commença de lent vas et viens. Le bleuté s'agrippa encore plus fermement à son sac à dos. La deuxième main se faufila sous le tee-shirt et joua avec ses boutons de chair. Le bleuté laissa passé entre ses lèvres un long souffle de bien-être, faisant très attention de ne pas se faire entendre, avant de se vider dans son jogging. Mort de honte, il enfouissait son visage dans son sac noir, mais les mains pleine de sa semence se mirent à titiller son anneaux de chair. Le bleuet écarquilla les yeux, et serra la mâchoire, il ne voulait pas être plus humilié mais il n'osait pas faire le moindre geste, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que son sac à dos ne lui soit pas arraché des mains. Il se raccrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Un doigt le pénétra, il mordilla sa bouée mais la lâcha rapidement quand l'inconnu commença à pincé fortement son téton gauche, beaucoup plus sensible que l'autre, et que son doigt à l'intérieur de son corps entrait et sortait à plusieurs reprise. Il s'empêchait de crier son plaisir, il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour penser à plein de choses différentes notamment à ce que sa mère lui ferait s'il ne rentrait pas rapidement avec ce sac.

Plus que cinq minutes avant la prochaine station. Plus que cinq, se répétait-il en sentant le plaisir monter en lui. Il était excité par le fait de faire ce genre de chose dans un lieu comme le métro mais aussi par ce qu'il pouvait être vu par des inconnus, ça l'excitait de se faire surprendre au moment où il avait un orgasme. Deux doigts étaient en lui et touchait à quelques reprises son point sensible. Il se déversa rapidement une seconde fois dans son jogging, la main se retira de son corps, laissant le bleuté dans cette sensation d'extase. Les deux mains de l'inconnu remirent correctement son tee-shirt et son jogging. Quelques caresses furent faites sur la bordure de son boxer puis l'annonce de la prochaine station fut annoncée. Vingt seconde plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent et le bleuté se mis à courir vers la sortie de métro sans jeter un regard vers le wagon.

Le dernier wagon de la nuit reparti rapidement laissant derrière lui un goût amer au jeune homme qui montait difficilement les marches du métro. Ses jambes étaient comme du coton mais il était sûr d'une chose, personne ne le suivait.

Arrivé chez lui, deux heures du matin était passé depuis une quinzaine de minutes, sa mère était assise dans l'entrée de leur appartement, le regard vide. Le garçon posa le sac sur la table de la cuisine et l'ouvrit, cinq liasses de billet y étaient posées mais il en prit une et la glissa rapidement dans son boxer. Le bleuté ouvrit une autre poche et trouva un sachet transparent contenant une poudre blanche et la tendit à sa mère, toujours assise dans l'entrée, attendant quelques choses sans vraiment l'attendre.

\- **-Nagisa,** dit-elle en relevant ses yeux noirs vers le bleuté.

Son visage se tordit en un sourire quand elle aperçut le sachet. Le bleuté la laissa avec puis retourna dans la cuisine, ouvrit une nouvelle poche et trouva de l'herbe et quelques cachets d'extasies. Il serra la mâchoire se souvenant de ce que sa mère lui avait fait subir trois jours au paravent, quand il avait refusé de porter les vêtements qu'elle avait choisi pour lui. Sa mère aurait tout fait pour avoir une fille jusqu'à dénigrer l'existence de son fils, l'appelant Nagisa-chan, l'appelant par des pronoms féminins, et le qualifiant de fille. Lors de repas familiaux, le jeune garçon portait exclusivement des vêtements féminins. Aux yeux de sa mère, il était une fille. Elle était très fière de sa Nagisa fille, et refusait le coté masculin.

Le bleuté ouvrit toutes les poches et vida leur contenance sur la table puis entra dans la salle de bain, prendre une douche avant d'aller dormir. Il était trois heure moins de quart et il avait cours à huit heure. Le jet d'eau un peu trop fort titilla le téton gauche du bleuté, le laissant choir contre le mur de la salle de bain, sa respiration devint ardente quand il se rappela le toucher qu'il avait reçu dans le métro. Il nettoya les derniers restes de shampoing dans ses cheveux et après un moment d'hésitation il s'empara du pommeau de douche et changea l'intensité sur quelques choses de plus fort, dirigeant le jet vers sa virilité. Il voulait à nouveau ressentir cette sensation. Il voulait à nouveau réussir à oublier. Sa main libre imita celle du métro, montant et descendant, il posa le jet sur ses boules et senti le plaisir monté en lui, avant de venir contre le mur. Il se laissa glisser puis se mit à lécher la paroi. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait mais il se sentait soumis à son sentiment d'envie. Mais le son de son de son téléphone le ramena rapidement à la réalité. Il passa un coup d'eau sur le mur, enlevant les derniers résidus de son plaisir et sorti en attrapant une serviette et son cellulaire.

 _Au plaisir de travailler une nouvelle fois avec toi.  
A._

Il mit à recharger son téléphone et s'enfonça dans ses draps, laissant ses pensés de côté, il voulait simplement dormir, se reposer et aller en cours comme quelqu'un de tout a fait normal, comme un garçon, comme un simple collégien de quinze ans.

Le réveil fut plus difficile que ce qu'il aurait imaginé, il devait se charger de mettre sa mère dans sa chambre puisqu'elle avait été incapable de bouger après avoir pris son rail de coke. Il prépara son petit déjeuner rapidement et son bento puis le repas de sa mère pour qu'elle n'ait pas trop à faire quand elle se lèverait. Et puis, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle ferait de toute façon.

Nagisa, depuis que son père s'était tiré en leur laissant des dettes avait été contraint de faire les tâches ménagères de la maison et de subvenir au besoin de sa mère qui sur-jouait son chagrin. Du jour au lendemain, elle s'était mise à fumer et se droguer. Boire était également devenu un de ses passe-temps favoris. Il engouffra sa dernière pomme et avala son verre de jus d'orange puis se dépêcha d'attraper ses chaussures et de quitter son appartement.

 _Bonjour Shiota-san, passe une bonne journée.  
A._

Il s'y attendait, tous les jours il recevait un message de son « employeur ». Le bleuté supposait qu'il s'agissait d'un yakuza vu l'argent qu'on lui laissait et vu la drogue qu'il pouvait avoir. Il s'était déjà rencontré mais le bleuté n'en avait aucune idée puisqu'il avait été soumis à une drogue à ce moment-là. Mais la particularité de ses messages c'est qu'ils étaient à sens unique. Nagisa ne pouvait en aucun cas répondre à cet homme, il ne pouvait que les lire. Il rangea son téléphone dans son pantalon et s'apprêta à descendre dans la bouche du métro mais les souvenirs de l'incident lui revinrent en mémoire comme un boomerang. Il fut pris d'un vertige puis décida de se rendre au lycée à pieds, de peur que l'inconnu y soit et une nouvelle fois lui procure cette sensation si étrange mais si agréable. Il se surprit à se lécher les lèvres et se mordre la lèvre inférieur. Il ressentait encore cette excitation.

Le bleuté agrippa son téléphone et ses écouteurs faisant défiler la musique dans ses oreilles. Ses pas rapides le menèrent sur la colline, là où sa classe se situait : la 3-E, et la particularité de sa classe était le simple fait de disposer de professeurs pour le moins surprenant et qui faisait que sa vie prenait une tournure vraiment intéressante à ses yeux.

Assis à sa place pris en sandwich entre la belle Nakamura Rio, une blonde aux yeux bleus et la fanatique de flan aux cheveux verts foncés, Kaede Kayano, ses yeux scrutaient le géant qui lui servait de prof. Mais sa classe était en quelques sortes très spéciales : une classe d'assassin ayant pour cible leur professeur, monsieur Koro.

En début d'année, des représentants du gouvernement s'était présenté dans leur salle de classe leur demandant de tuer leur professeur, un ancien humain - et assassin – modifié génétiquement par des laboratoires secrets de l'armée. Les élèves avaient d'abord été surpris, puis au fur et à mesure s'étaient « pris » au jeu et chacun, armé de leur armes « anti-prof » tentaient chaque jour d'attenter à la vie du monstre tentaculeux jaune. Mais comment tuer un « monstre » se déplaçant à la vitesse du son (Mach 20) ?

Le regard limpide du turquoise était captivé par son professeur, toujours aussi impliqué dans sa tâche d'enseigner, de transmettre son savoir et de faire en sorte que ses élèves puissent eux aussi entrer dans le lycée de leur rêve, réussir leur prochain concours et surtout, qu'ils puissent un jour atteindre leur rêve.

La pause déjeuner arriva rapidement, le professeur Koro s'éclipsa rapidement à près la sonnerie : une subite envie de moussaka le poussa à partir pour Athènes, en Grèce. Les élèves étaient en quelques sortent livrés à eux-mêmes pendant leur pause déjeuner, les deux autres professeurs, Karasuma et la pouf –Irina Jelavić – comme la surnommaient les élèves de la classe 3-E, s'étaient éclipsés dans le bâtiment principale afin d'assister à la réunion des professeurs qui avaient lieu en début d'après midi.

Kayano à ses côtés, Nagisa échangeait avec elle les dernières nouvelles sur les tentatives d'assassinats échouées de leurs camarades de classe. Isogai, aussi appelé le leader s'était incrusté à leur table, leur demandant s'ils prévoyaient un assassinat. Karma, le garçon le plus intelligent de toute la classe pris une chaise et s'assit près du ténébreux après avoir entendu le mot « assassinat » sortir de la bouche de Kayano.

 **-Avec Kayano on constatait simplement que toutes nos tentatives avaient échouées…** résuma très brièvement le turquoise en finissant son pain au melon.

Ses délicates mains attrapèrent une barquette de jus de fuit. Il enfonça sa paille et l'apporta à ses lèvres. La succion, le pressement de ses lèvres contre le plastique le firent rougir quand il repensa au métro. Il y avait repensé un bref instant quand Kayano avait proposé de se retrouver au métro de Shibuya pour réfléchir à un plan après s'être documenté sur de célèbres assassins. Son bassin lui brûlait. Il avait la sensation de ressentir, encore, la main de cet inconnu sur sa virilité et en lui. Son visage rouge ne manqua pas d'alerter ses amis assis avec lui, sa respiration saccadée, son manque d'oxygène, sa vision se troublait. Il se leva rapidement, souhaitant ouvrir la fenêtre pour prendre un bol d'air frais mais il manqua de tomber lourdement sur la table de la Nakamura si Maehara, qui ne faisait que passer, ne l'avait pas retenu attend. Karma souffla longuement avant de tordre son visage en un sourire narquois. Il passa sa main sous l'aisselle du turquoise et l'aida à marcher.

 **-J'ai trouvé mon excuse pour sécher les cours de cette aprèm.**

La descente de la montagne était la chose la plus compliquée qui existe dans ce monde, surtout quand on doit aider un garçon qui n'arrive quasiment pas à respirer. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas d'infirmerie dans le bâtiment de la 3-E ? Simplement parce que des « épaves » n'étaient pas assez bien pour bénéficier d'un personnel « soignant ». Il fallait déjà soigner leurs lacunes, leur stupidité, le directeur et le conseil d'administration n'allait pas aussi soigner leur maladie ou blessure, à moins qu'ils n'aient le courage de venir jusque dans l'enceinte du bâtiment principale.

Arrivés dans l'infirmerie, Karma posa le turquoise sur le lit l'aidant à s'allonger et à se déshabiller pour qu'il puisse respirer. Le Rouge en remarquant que son camarade avait toujours autant de mal à s'oxygéner décida d'aller chercher l'infirmier mais il se rappela bien vite que tout le personnel était convié à cette réunion. Réunion qui d'ailleurs s'éternisait toujours, les professeurs discutaient généralement des programmes du prochain trimestre, des nouveaux testes, des absences non justifiés et de tout ce genre de chose qui étaient toujours soumis à des prolongations. Prolongations que le pauvre Nagisa ne tiendrait pas si quelqu'un ne s'occupait pas de lui rapidement.

Le rouquin remarqua que son camarade faisait tout pour cacher une partie de son anatomie. Recroqueviller sur lui-même, une main sur sa cage thoracique tenait fermement sa chemise, la seconde elle était contre son entrejambe. Le jeune rouquin piqua un fard en comprenant que son ami avait le membre gorgé de sang et que c'était ça qui le dérangeait depuis tout ce temps.

 **-Ecoute Nagisa-kun, je te laisse faire ce que tu veux, je vais sortir quelque temps pour que t'es un peu d'intimité.**

Mais la main du turquoise attrapa la manche du rouquin, ses yeux célestes captivèrent les orbes ocres de son ami qui déglutissait difficilement. Oui, Nagisa était superbe. Oui, Nagisa avait un corps superbe. Oui, son visage, son air suppliant, son envie immédiate de ressentir du plaisir était captivant. Mais Karma se suicida mentalement quand il se dit qu'il s'agissait de son ami et que le turquoise ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il venait à lever un doigt sur lui. Le toucher lui était inconcevable. Pour lui, le bleuté était trop fragile, il risquerait de le briser à la première occasion.

Mais la sonorité si mélodieuse de son nom franchissant les lèvres frémissantes du turquoise lui fit l'effet d'un boomerang. Les dernières barrières mentales qu'il s'était infligé se brisèrent. Il se retourna vers son camarade, tira le rideau autour du lit, et tira sur sa cravate rouge sang comme ses cheveux. Etrangement, il avait envie de voir le turquoise le supplier, le voir pleurer, le voir en sang, les poignets attachés. Nagisa était, dans la classe, celui dont il se méfiait le plus mais aussi celui avec lequel il avait une plus grande compatibilité.

Le visage suppliant du turquoise attrapa son regard doré. Le carmin l'attrapa par les cheveux et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de son ami. Avec lui, la notion de délicatesse disparaissait. Une de ses mains passa sous la chemise blanche en l'égratignant sur les côtes et ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur l'un de ses tétons. Le bleu avait mal, ses membres étaient complètement crispés si bien qu'il mordit sans le faire exprès la lèvre du carmin. Mais le turquoise ne semblait pas détester cette douleur, au contraire, il appréciait et en redemandait en embrassant à pleine bouche le dominant. Le rouquin comprit qu'il se passait autre chose, que son ami était réellement « anormal ». Mais les supplications du bleuté qui se frottait ardemment contre sa cuisse poussèrent Karma à l'aider non sans arrêter de penser que Nagisa n'agirait jamais ainsi sans en être contraint. Sa main libre pénétra dans son pantalon, faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient. Son prénom franchissait une nouvelle fois ses lèvres tandis qu'il se libérait dans les mains du carmin.

 **\- Plus… donnes moi plus Karma.**

Le rouge sentit ses joues chauffer sous l'effet de la bombe que venait de susurrer le turquoise. Il lui retira rapidement ses vêtements. Ses doigts pénétrèrent l'anneau de chair alors que sa langue quittait la bouche du turquoise pour sa poitrine qui saignait de sa précédente griffure. Le souffle du turquoise devenait de plus en plus pressant, de plus en plus fort alors que les doigts du rouge allaient plus rapidement. Mais il se retira violemment de son anus sous les plaintes du turquoise.

Karma lui saisit les poignets et les liaient dans le dos du turquoise avec sa cravate noir qu'il avait posé près de l'oreiller quand il l'avait aidé à se déshabiller. Dans un large sourire il s'assit entre les jambes écartées de son ami, le regardant se débattra devant lui, lui demandant de le laisser venir, de le laisser avoir son moment de grâce. Il bougeait dans tous les sens, le suppliant de le prendre aussi violemment qu'il le souhaitait. Le rouge aimait le voir souffrir. Le turquoise était à mi-chemin entre le paradis et l'enfer.

Il se mit à lui lécher la cuisse et remonter lentement jusqu'à son aine. Souffla sur la virilité tendue au possible de son ami puis se mis à lécher son ventre, son nombril. Il souffrait. Il souffrait et sa excitait le rouge qui continuait sa douce torture en enfonçant violemment deux doigts en lui. Quelques mouvements de va-et-vient furent faits avant que Karma n'arrête encore une fois, laissant le turquoise frustrer. Il pleurait, tremblait d'envie, tremblait de haine contre cet homme qui l'empêchait d'atteindre le paradis.

Le rouge détacha une des couettes du turquoise et pris son élastique avant de le serrer sur le membre tendu du turquoise qui le suppliait de ne pas faire ça. Son visage tordu par la peur et le plaisir changea le visage de Karma en un large sourire carnassier. Le carmin pénétra de son membre gorgé de sang le turquoise qui se cambra au possible sous cette imposante intrusion. Son membre n'était rien comparé à ses doigts. Du sang vint teinter les draps de l'infirmerie tandis que Nagisa pleurait encore plus sous la douleur. Mais le rouge ne s'arrêta pas sous les complaintes et se pourlécha les lèvres sous le regard à la fois horrifié et excité du turquoise. Et alors qu'il continuait ses rapides mouvements de reins, un de ses doigts se glissa entre le membre tendu de son camarade et l'élastique, laissant passer un fin filet de sperme. Le claquement de l'élastique sur le membre tendu laissa un cri de bien-être passer entre les lèvres du turquoise. La bouche grande ouverte, la langue tendue, ses yeux quasiment révulsés, son corps cambré, tout chez lui charmait le cœur du carmin qui accentua ses mouvements. Les jambes de Nagisa ne tinrent plus, il flanchait, se laissait aller à l'extase. Karma souriait de son sourire carnassier et lui mordit violemment les côtes en enfonçant ses mains dans la chair de ses fesses rebondis, laissant très certainement des marques de griffures et des bleus sur sa peau si pâle. La chair au tour de son membre dur comme la pierre se resserra violemment ce qui lui donna une très agréable sensation quand il se laissa venir en son camarade.

En se retirant le rouge souffla longuement sur le membre tendu de son ami, il commença à le sucer doucement puis violemment. Le bleu devient totalement fou, ne retenant pas ses gémissement, il suppliait en se mordant la langue à chaque fois qu'il tentait de parler, il criait au rouge de le libérer, de le laisser jouir une ultime fois. Mais le carmin continua de jouer avec lui, comprenant que Nagisa atteignait les sommets de l'extase. Au moment où il jugea que le bleuté était monté au paroxysme du bonheur – ses poumons s'asphyxiaient, son sang ne montait plus dans son cerveau, son cœur s'arrêtait plus longtemps par manque d'oxygène, son membres pulsait – il libéra le membre gorgé de sang qui se vida profondément au fond de sa gorge.

La marque de strangulation était bien visible. Le turquoise aura à son réveil une magnifique preuve du passage du rouge sur son corps. Les cours n'allaient pas tarder à recommencer et le rouge n'avait pas envie de retourner en classe, surtout avec un Nagisa dégageant autant de phéromones à la seconde. Il se leva du lit en s'étonnant que personne ne soit entré dans l'infirmerie pendant leurs ébats. Mais en rouvrant les rideaux qui leur avaient conférer un peu d'intimité dans cette chambres à l'odeur de désinfectants, il aperçut une silhouette se tenant derrière la porte qui disparut rapidement après que le bruit des rideaux se tirant retentissent dans la pièce.

C'était en fin d'après midi que le bleuté se réveilla de sa longue sieste, Karma n'était plus dans la pièce mais le docteur lui était assit à son bureau vérifiant les médicaments qu'il avait encore en stock. Le bleuté ut la nausée, une forte envie de vomir lui pris quand il s'assit sur le lit ne comprenant pas comment il était arrivé là. Il se jeta sur l'évier et vomit le peu de chose qu'il avait dans son estomac, le docteur lui mis une main dans le dos mais la retira bien vite en croisant le regard massacrant de l'Akabane qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, le sac de cours de Nagisa dans la main. Le turquoise continuait de vomir ce qu'il avait mais ses jambes lâchèrent sous son poids. Il tremblait. Il connaissait ses symptômes. Il les connaissait si bien qu'il avait encore plus envie de vomir. Il se mit à pleurer. Il avait toujours tout fait pour elle, se plier en quatre, il avait eu le malheur de ne pas accepter de lui préparer un joint à cause de ses révisions pour les partiels, alors elle lui avait mis dans sa barquette de jus de fruit une douce drogue : du GHB.

Arrivé devant l'entré de l'immeuble du turquoise, l'Akabane le laissa entrer sans trop savoir s'il devait lui dire pour l'état de son corps où s'il était préférable de le laisser découvrir son état au moment de sa douche. Mais de multiple questions et hypothèses traversaient l'esprit du jeune homme qui était tombé de haut quand Nagisa lui avait dit que la dernière chose dont il se rappelait était la fin du cours de maths. Le turquoise était rentré dans le hall dans un dernier sourire tourné vers son ami puis franchissait le seuil de l'ascenseur. Sourire qui s'effaça bien vite quand il aperçu sa mère dans l'entrée de l'appartement, un couteau de cuisine dans les mains.

 **« Bad Trip »**

Le turquoise pris d'abord peur puis laissa tomber son sac de cours avant de neutraliser sa mère qui s'apprêtait à se suicider devant son fils. Il souffla longuement, oui sa mort allégerait ses souffrances mais elle était celle qui l'avait mise au monde, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il lui murmura des mots, des phrases réconfortantes, l'aidant à prendre conscience qu'elle était sous l'effet d'une drogue et que tout allait s'arranger. Quand elle lâchât le couteau, Nagisa l'aida à rejoindre le canapé du salon et remarqua qu'elle s'était servie d'un des billets de la veille pour sniffer sa coke, et qu'un joint pas encore tout a fait terminé logeait dans un cendrier. De nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool jonchaient le sol du canapé. Il s'empressa de les ramasser et de les jeter puis lui apporta un grand verre d'eau.

 _Besoin d'argent et de changer tes idées ?  
A._

Nagisa souffla, de toute façon il ne pourrait pas répondre et dire ce qu'il pense. Un nouveau texto arriva sur son téléphone.

 _Gare de Shibuya à vingt-heure.  
Mallette dans casier n°578.  
La clef et le code se trouve dans la doublure du sac d'hier soir.  
350 000 Yens à gagné.  
Une prime de 5 000 Yens pour toi si tu arrives à survivre à ce soir.  
PS : habille-toi sophistiqué.  
A._

Le sang du turquoise se glaça. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter il le savait très bien. Mais gagner autant d'argent en si peu de temps, il commença à ce dire que ce que contenait les mallettes n'était certainement pas légal. Il rangea son téléphone et prévint sa mère qu'il sortait travailler ce soir.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de bain, il senti un moment de gêne quand il se pencha. En avant pour ramasser son boxer et aperçu un liquide couler sur l'intérieur de sa jambe. Il se releva subitement scrutant son reflet dans le miroir et ut un mouvement d'effroi. Toutes ses traces sur son corps, même cette marque sur sa virilité. Il ne savait en aucun cas comment ça lui était arrivé mais les paroles qu'avait eu Karma à son encontre lui donnèrent un choc électrique dans tout le corps.

 **-Ton corps va bien ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?**

Il comprit alors que sous l'effet de la drogue, lui et son ami avait eu une relation charnelle vraiment très prenante et personnel. Le turquoise se laissa glisser à genoux devant le miroir observant les nuances d'ivoire qu'avait sa peau sous l'effet de la lumière tamisée. Il passa doucement ses doigts au niveau de sa poitrine où une large griffure avait pris place, épargnant son téton gauche. Une autre était sur ses côtes droites tandis qu'une marque de morsures sur celles de gauche. Il n'en revenait pas. Karma et lui avoir une relation aussi passionnelle lui était inconcevable.

 **C'est de sa faute ! Entièrement sa faute ! Si elle pouvait** ** _crever_** **, ça m'arrangerait.**

Mais il chassa rapidement ses pensées en se disant que si le rouge l'avait raccompagné c'est que leur relation était capable de surmonter ça. Du moins, il l'espérait. Il entra sous la douche rapidement en réfléchissant à autre chose notamment au mot « sophistiqué » qu'avait laisser son employeur dans son texto. Il jugea donc que le point de livraison était un endroit où certaine personne de la société avait le droit de se présenter.

Ses cheveux turquoise tombant sur ses épaules lui donnèrent une idée qu'il détestait déjà. Il rentra dans sa chambre et ouvrit son armoire. Un bac où logeait divers costumes que lui avait donné Karma était ranger sur le côté, et après a voir laisser sa fierté de côtés il le prit et le posa sur le lit. Une robe courte aux tons gothiques et aux couleurs rouge et noire à bretelle attira son regard bleuté. Elle lui rappela le costume qu'il avait du porter pour leur camps d'été et où il avait été pris à part par un mec accro à l'herbe. Il souffla et l'enfila, il s'avait que grâce à ça, il passerait inaperçu. Mais sous sa robe il avait par précaution mis un short noir, faisant l'effet d'un short citrouille. Il porta de longues et hautes botes noires et pria sincèrement pour que personne qu'il connaisse ne le croise dans cet accoutrement.

Depuis qu'il était né, il portait des vêtements de fille ainsi que des chaussures à talons comme sa mère les aimaient. Cette Nagisa était une partie de lui, même s'il faisait tout pour la rejeter. Il attrapa les derniers accessoires de son costume, une paire de mitaine noire et des manches aussi sombres qui venaient se serrer sur ses humérus. Il souffla une énième fois et se décida de sortir de sa chambre, sa mère afficha un grand sourire sur le visage en voyant sa fille chérie.

 **\- Ma chérie tu es magnifique ! tu dois faire attention aux garçons en sortant, tu comprends ma princesse.**

Le bleuté se mordit la lèvre, elle l'agaçait énormément. Il passa dans la cuisine ou le sac à dos noir de la veille était resté. Il trouva une seringue et une flaque qui contenait encore quelque résidu de GHB. Sa mâchoire se crispa en comprenant comment elle avait procédé pour lui faire ingurgiter cette drogue. Ses mains pâles déchirèrent la doublure du sac où il trouva la clef puis il sorti de chez lui sans jeter un regard à sa mère. Une de ses voisines le jaugea de haut en bas puis fini par le juger avant de s'exclamer dans un large sourire.

 **\- Je le savais ! tu es bien une fille, Nagisa-chan, comme tu es magnifique quand tu t'assumes.**

Continua son chemin en la saluant poliment, réfrénant son irrésistible envie de la tuer sur place littéralement. Arrivé au métro, il fit tout son possible pour trouver une place assise le plus près de la sortie. Il sentait le visage des hommes envieux et frustré de leur routine le dévisager avec cette lueur de luxure dans les yeux. Il déglutissait en écoutant attentivement la voix robotique du métro annoncer les stations.

Quand celle de Shibuya fut annoncée, il se dépêcha de sortir du métro et d'avancer san jeter un regard derrière lui. Il monta les escalators et arriva à la gare. Son regard turquoise analysa l'endroit et remarqua rapidement les points noirs des caméras de sécurité : leurs angles morts. D'un pas lent, il chercha le casier 578 en faisant en sorte de ne pas sortir des angles morts. Il détacha la chaine qu'il avait mise à son cou, et où pendait la clef du casier et il s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Un papier contenant des indications l'obligea à compromette sa sécurité. Ce soir il allait jouer avec le feu.

Le casier contenait une dague renfermé dans un étui, une lettre et un briquet. Puis la « mallette » s'était transformée en un étui à violon. Les yeux rivé dessus, il comprit rapidement que cet étui à violon refermait autre chose qu'un magnifique _stradivarius_. C'était plus imposant et largement moins compliquer à utiliser, plus bourrin, quelques chose de parfait pour Terasaka Ryoma –un élève de sa classe – pensait le turquoise en prenant entre ses doigts la « carte de visite » de son employeur.

 _Viens à la réception du gouverneur de Tokyo.  
Tu trouveras dans la poche de l'étui du violon  
une carte d'invitation au nom de Nao Tatara.  
Trouve une fois sur place, M. Etsuko et remet lui l'étui  
attends qu'il te donne les instructions puis quitte la cérémonie.  
Ce qu'il y a dans cet étui, personne ne doit l'avoir, pas même M. Etsuko.  
Compris ?  
Brûle cette carte.  
PS : Fais attention aux chocs avec le « violon ».  
A._

Il relu trois-quatre fois la carte ne comprenant pas pourquoi il devait aller voir monsieur Etsuko si ce n'était pas pour lui donner sa « marchandise ». Autre chose clochait, pourquoi ne pas lui donner les instructions ici et maintenant. Cette course, il la détestait. Il prit ce qu'il lui fallait et brûla la carte avant de la jeter dans une poubelle et de s'éclipser rapidement de la Gare. Mais ce qu'il semblait ne pas avoir remarqué était ce petit groupe qui le suivait très discrètement.

Trois hommes armées le suivait également mais beaucoup moins discrètement, l'un deux le pris dans son viseur mais le turquoise de par son sens de l'assassinat très développer esquiva et s'enfuyait rapidement, pourchasser par ces deux groupes : l'un curieux, l'autre, là pour récupérer l'étui.

Il se faufila entre les passants son étui à violon serré fermement dans sa main gauche. Il ne devait pas l'abimer, pas tant qu'il ne savait pas ce que ça contenait. Etait-ce une bombe d'où le « attention aux chocs » ou bien était-ce un fusil, une mitraillette. Il s'arrêta net quand une voiture noire sans aucune immatriculation déboula devant lui, grenade et mitraillette à l'appui.

Un secret d'Etat ? Une puce électronique ? Un agent chimique extrêmement secret ? De l'argent ? Des flingues ? Un noyau nucléaire ? Oui, il cherchait loin mais avec son employeur il fallait voir toutes les hypothèses et elles s'entrechoquaient toutes dans sa tête. Alors qu'il courait de plus en plus rapidement en direction d'un bus, il aperçu la chevelure rouge et les yeux ocres de Karma qui le regardait complètement incrédule. Le bleuté esquivait avec élégance les tirs, il entra dans un bus et de son visage larmoyant il supplia le conducteur de démarrer, des gens voulaient lui voler son _stradivarius._ Il pleurait en disant que c'était un héritage familial mais que les yakuza voulaient le mettre sur le marché noir. Le conducteur contacta la police en même temps qu'il démarrait. Les passagers regardaient sans faire de bruit le bleuté pleurer à chaud de larme.

Quand il le voulait, il savait très bien jouer la comédie. Peut-être par ce qu'il s'imprégnait de plus en plus de la personnalité d'Irina, à force de l'étudier, de comprendre son comportement, il tentait de l'imiter.

 **\- Je dois me rendre au Westin Hôtel, le Gouverneur m'y attend…**

Le chauffeur le regarda incrédule alors Nagisa lui montra son carton d'invitation. Le chauffeur ne desservit aucun de ses arrêts et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'hôtel. Nagisa lui embrassa la joue en rougissant et le remerciant pour sa délicate attention. Après une brève remise en beauté dans le miroir à l'entrée de l'hôtel, il se présenta à la réception. 21H, il était dans les temps.

Un maitre d'hôtel l'escorta jusqu'à l'étage réservé. Le bar était luxueux, tous étaient magnifiquement habillés. Un serveur s'approcha de lui, lui proposant un verre mais il refusa prétextant être une mineure. Le serveur s'excusa et lui proposa un verre de jus de fruit sans alcool, chose qu'accepta le turquoise ; s'il voulait se fondre dans la masse, il devait agir normalement. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il discuta avec d'autre adolescent de son âge environ, réussissant à mette dans la conversation le nom d'Etsuko.

Il s'était assit au bar, sirotant de douce collations quand un homme s'approcha de lui, posa sa main sur ses côtes et lui proposant une nouvelle collation. Nagisa le jaugea rapidement avant de lui sourire et d'accepter. Il guetta les moindre fait et geste de peur qu'on mette une drogue dans son verre ce qui l'empêcha de remarquer un groupe de jeunes adolescents qu'il connaissait très bien s'asseoir a une table à quelques centimètre de lui.

 **-Vous jouer du violon ?** questionna l'homme en glissant sa main sur son dos.

Le turquoise compris qu'il faisait ça avant tout pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas armée. Il avait bien fait de mettre son couteau à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Mais une chose le dérangeait, il avait l'impression de connaitre cette personne.

 **\- Vous aimez la musique classique ?** questionna le turquoise sans répondre à l'homme qui lui sourit bienveillamment.

 **\- En effet, il se trouve que j'ai un goût prononcé pour le classique. Serait-ce un** ** _stradivarius_** **à tout hasard.**

Cet homme était le gouverneur en personne et avait pris le pseudonyme de M. Etsuko s'exclama intérieurement le turquoise sans laisser paraitre quoique ce soit. Il était en pleine campagne électorale et de ce que Nagisa comprenait de la situation et d'après les médias, il avait violé plusieurs enfants et avait accepté bon nombre de pots-de-vin.

 **-Nao-chan, tu trouveras à Shibuya-Ax ce que tu ne peux pas avoir sur cette scène.** Dit-il en prenant l'étui dans ses mains. **Tiens, c'est pour toi.** Un garde lui remis un sac noir et reparti derrière le gouverneur protégeant ses arrières.

Nagisa se retint de lui mettre une gifle mais le laissa partir avec l'étui. Sans le quitter des yeux, il palpa le sac, comprenant d'où venait la prime de 5 000 Yens. Maintenant s'il voulait la totalité de la prime, il devait récupérer le _stradivarius._ Au moment ou le gouverneur revient faire son discours, les yeux turquoise croisèrent tout d'abord ceux d'Asano père puis ceux du fils qui lui jeta un regard hautin au moment où il le reconnu. Il quitta son père puis vient s'avancer vers lui. Le turquoise ne pouvait plus bouger, paralysé par son regard assuré. Le costume qu'il portait lui allait si bien. Sa main qui tenait un verre de boisson non alcoolisé se tendit vers le visage du turquoise, lui relevant le visage en arrière. L'orangé avança ses lèvres sur celles du turquoise et s'empara de sa bouche avant de lâcher un simple magnifique.

 **-Le métro ne t'as pas suffit…**

Le turquoise piqua un fard. Alors l'inconnu du métro n'était autre que ce mec. A la réalisation il serra ses jambes. La main d'Asano remontait dangereusement sur la cuisse du jeune Nagisa et s'heurta à la sangle qui tenait son couteau.

Le turquoise le repoussa mais l'orangé ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il voulait terminer ce qu'il avait commencé la veille. La main de son père lui attrapa la main sur la cuisse du plus petit et jeta un regard noir à son fils qui claqua sa langue et relâcha la pression sur le corps du bleuté.

 **-Veuillez excuser mon fils, mademoiselle. Je comprends qu'il soit aussi subjugué par votre beauté, veuillez accepter mes plus sincères excuses.**

 **-Mais père ! C'est.** Son père lui écrasa littéralement la main.

Le turquoise resta sans voix et ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Asano-père lui prit délicatement la main et la baisa avant de lui glisser à l'oreille une phrase qui le fera douter de la sincérité de ses paroles.

 **-Vous devriez aller vous repoudrer le nez, mademoiselle.**

Asano Gakuho était un proche du parti opposé au gouverneur, principal donateur au parti politique et activiste, il comprit immédiatement que c'était lui qui le faisait danser sur le fil du miroir : celui qui séparait le monde normale, là ou la routine était maître mot, et l'autre monde, celui plus sombre, celui de la nuit, des ténèbres, celui auquel il appartenait.

Le turquoise se leva en posant une main devant sa bouche, le remerciant de son conseil puis elle les salua rapidement. Mais à ce moment-là, ces le visage décomposé d'une bande d'adolescent qu'il croisa. Le visage morne de l'Akabane lui donna un pincement au cœur, les yeux exorbités de Kayano et de Nakamura lui donnèrent un sentiment de culpabilité, le visage ahurit d'Isogai et Maehara lui enlevèrent le peu d'estime de lui qu'il avait encore dans son cœur. Mais ce qui le surprit encore plus c'était la présence de ses trois professeurs, et là, la honte grimpa en lui.

 **C'est entièrement de sa faute, ne me jugez pas. Je n'y suis pour rien. C'est elle !  
Il faut qu'elle ****_crève._**

Il entra dans un couloir comprenant qu'il allait devoir user de ses charmes. Il savait que de la drogue circulait à ce genre de soirée et en fin connaisseur il allait joueur le jeu de la toxico. Le groupe d'adolescent le suivit sans grand mal et restèrent sans voix face au « jeu d'acteur du turquoise ».

Assis à terre, quémandant qu'on lui donne un peu d'extasie il attira la curiosité des gardes. Il se frotta à la cuisse d'un d'eux et demanda à avoir sa dose. Le garde enfonça deux doigts dans la bouche du turquoise qui les suça exagérément. Le garde avait une lueur de luxure dans son regard. Il prit le corps frêle du petit être et le porta dans la salle de derrière, interdisant à qui que ce soit de le déranger.

Il le jeta violemment au sol, mais le bleuté demanda d'abord sa drogue, mais il remarqua qu'il y avait une grande quantité de GHB alors son sourire devient aussi sombre que la nuit. Il fit semblant de prendre le cachet puis se leva prendre un verre, manquant de se rétamer la tronche au sol. Mais ce n'était qu'un stratagème pour avoir accès aux cachets de GHB. En riant comme une personne totalement saoule, il versa une pilule dans le verre et le tendit à l'homme qui l'avala sans aucune hésitation. Le bleuté l'assomma rapidement et le posa délicatement contre le mur et commença à faire semblant de prendre son pieds. Il déchira les vêtements du mec et lui retira son pantalon et son boxer.

Le bleuté prépara deux autres verres toujours en imitant des moments d'aise et d'extase. Ce qui faisait rire les gardes mais qui m'était mal à l'aise ses amis et professeurs.

 **-Karma, est-ce que ça va ?** demanda Nakamura en posa un regard inquiet sur le rouquin qui n'avait pas pipé mot depuis une bonne dizaine de minute.

 **-Ritsu ? Tu as accès au téléphone de Nagisa ?** demanda Karasuma en parlant au programme.

La jeune fille virtuelle disparut derrière une fontaine de chiffre vert sur fond noir.

 **-Oui, tout comme j'ai accès aux caméras de surveillance du bâtiment.**

 **\- Donne-nous accès à la salle où est Nagisa.**

La bande scrutèrent leur téléphone qui retransmettait en directe ce qu'il s'y passait. Le visage de Karma retrouva ses couleurs quand il comprit que Nagisa ne couchait pas avec ce mec. Ils l'observèrent s'ébouriffer les cheveux, remettre un peu de rouge à lèvre et vérifier le contenu du violon.

Irina ordonna au programme informatique de faire un gros plan sur la contenance et de supprimer tous les enregistrements des caméras. La jeune fille accepta, le violon contenait un sniper à haute précision. Le visage de Nagisa se crispa, il comprenait bien ce qu'il se tramait mais il ne voulait pas faire partie d'un carnage. Une larme roula sur sa joue

 **C'est entièrement de** ** _sa_** **faute.  
Si elle n'existait pas, j'aurai pu avoir une vie ****_normale_** **.  
Je n'y suis pour ****_rien_** **. C'est** ** _elle_** **!**

Le turquoise ressorti de la salle avec le _stradivarius_ et deux verres qu'il proposa aux gardes qui acceptèrent sans se poser plus de question. Le turquoise s'accroupit, se faisait désirer, son index dans la bouche qu'il suçotait. L'un d'eux s'avança sur lui en se léchant les lèvres, le turquoise lui envoya un coup de pied sur le crâne, étalant le mec de tout son long. Le second désorienté par l'effet de la drogue avait les jambes qui flanchaient, Nagisa le pris de haut et frappa dans sa tête comme dans un ballon de foot.

Il attrapa l'étui à violon qu'il avait posé près de la porte puis se déshabilla et mis la robe dans le sac noir où les 5 000 yens dormaient. Il retira son boxer puis renfila son short citrouille et chopa son couteau accroché à sa jambe puis découpa son boxer de sorte à faire une brassière. Sous l'observation incrédule et silencieuse de ses camarades et professeurs le bleuté prenait une toute nouvelle apparence. Ses cheveux se transformèrent en deux nattes africaines qu'il avait apprit après avoir regardé plusieurs fois sa mère les lui faire. Puis, le bleuté attrapa les lunettes d'un des gardes et retira les verres qui lui donnaient mal à la tête. Ses mains baladeuses découvrirent un semi-automatique, il le mit dans son sac puis chercha la recharge et l'engouffrait également dans sa besace ; il pourrait en avoir besoin pour sa sécurité personnelle. Après avoir constaté que son nouveau déguisement était parfait, il franchit la porte qui menait à ce couloir interdit au public.

Il était maintenant devenu quelqu'un d'autre que Nao Tatara.

Les yeux de ses camarades étaient rivés sur leur Smartphone. Assit à la table qu'ils avaient vite fait rejointe après que Ritsu ait pu se connecter au système de surveillance du bâtiment ainsi qu'au téléphone du garçon, personne n'osait commenter ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux.

 **-Les enfants, je pense que Nagisa agit sous la contrainte,** commença le professeur Koro qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis longtemps, **il est de notre devoir de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.**

Irina, la prof aux formes élancée, reconnaissait un très grand talent au turquoise pour l'art de l'assassinat et elle comprenait mieux d'où lui venait cette habilité s'il travaillait pour la pègre.

 **\- Ritsu, efface toutes les caméras qui ont pu apercevoir Nagisa aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Compris.**

 **\- Il a beau être très fort, il a encore certaine chose à apprendre, notre apprenti assassin,** souffla-t-elle en buvant son verre de champagne.

Grace aux relations de Karasuma et à la reprographie et parfaite imitation qu'avait fait le professeur Koro des invitations de ce soir, ils avaient pu entrer sans mal dans la fête. Le professeur Karasuma avait une interrogation, si les professeurs s'en étaient mêlés c'était simplement par ce qu'ils avaient entendu une fusillade dans les quartiers de Shibuya mais pourquoi les jeunes étaient là.

 **\- Avec Kayano on avait convenu de se retrouver à la gare de Shibuya pour ensuite aller à la bibliothèque faire des recherches sur les assassins… on rentrait chez nous quand on a vu Nagisa habillé comme une fille… Nakamura et Karma l'on reconnu très rapidement puis on a décidé de le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tirer dessus et on est tombé sur vous,** expliqua Isogai en ne détachant pas son regard de son téléphone.

Karma se leva se qui attira le regard de ses camarades et professeurs puis il désigna du menton le directeur et son fils qui les regardaient d'un sourire carnassier. Le directeur salua les professeurs d'un verre à la main, chose qu'ils lui rendirent puis retournèrent fixer leurs écrans où un Nagisa à bout de souffle courrait sous des détonations.

 **\- On ferait mieux de quitter cet endroit avant que le Directeur ne cherche à comprendre la raison du pourquoi on est là.**

 **\- Je pense qu'il le sait très bien,** fit le professeur Koro, une aura sombre prenait place autour de lui, **il fait en sorte d'être sur que son investissement porte ses fruits.**

Le groupe suivit le professeur Koro qui s'occupait d'ouvrir la marche. Arriver dans le hall, Karasuma ordonna à Ritsu de donner la position de Nagisa et de trouver vers où il se rendait. La jeune fille s'activa et après une analyse pousser, elle leur donna la destination du bleuté et sa positions.

 **\- Il se trouve sur le toit de l'immeuble au croisement de la 55e et de la 54e avenue. Il se déplace rapidement de toit en toit. Et suivant les estimations et l'analyse des caméras de sécurité j'ai comprit qu'il se rendait à Shibuya-Ax.**

Le petit groupe opina, tous se mirent à courir le plus rapidement possible, sauf peut-être le professeur Koro qui leur laissa assez d'avance pour prendre le temps d'un bon thé et une bonne pâtisserie.

Nagisa haletait, il reprenait difficilement son souffle. Son ventre était gelé, ses tétons étaient durcit par le froid et l'excitation. Mais il était sur d'une chose, demain et les jours suivant, il refusait d'aller en cours. Plus jamais il accepterait de croiser le regard de ses amis dégouter par son apparence, et par cette personne qu'il incarnait : _Nao Tatara_. Mais ce qui lui était encore plus douloureux était d'avoir découvert qu'Asano-fils était l'inconnu du métro, celui qui lui avait fait ressentir tant de plaisir. A l'inverse, même s'il savait qu'il avait couché avec Karma, les preuves étaient irréfutables, il ne ressentait pas autant de sensation que pour l'inconnu du métro – qui n'était plus si inconnu finalement.

Il pénétra dans le Shibuya-Ax sans grande difficulté après avoir tirer quelques coups de feu pour faire sortir les gardes. Il en assomma un par un coup dans la nuque puis lui attrapa son badge et ses clefs.

- **Nagisa-kun vient d'entrée dans l'enceinte,** fit Ritsu en faisant défiler sur les téléphones les caméras de surveillance qui avait le turquoise en plan.

Le jeune garçon pénétra une première salle de spectacle mais ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait, aucun sac, aucune mallette, aucune drogue. Mais il se surprit à pensé au repas qu'il dégusterait ce soir en rentrant.

 **\- Peut-être des pâtes au pesto,** fit-il songeur, en se baissant pour vérifier si un sac n'avait pas été posé dans la ranger devant l'estrade.

Il souffla longue, il y a avait quartes salle de concert et deux salles d'orchestre avec une scène. C'est à ce moment là que les paroles du Gouverneur eurent du sens pour le turquoise qui s'élança sur l'aile est, là où se trouvait ce qu'il cherchait, une scène pour violon. Mais il croisa la route de ses professeurs –le professeur Koro avait fini par arrivé en quelques fractions de seconde – ses camarades l'encerclèrent. Le turquoise baissa les yeux, mort de honte, il ne voulait pas les voir, il ne voulait pas qu'on le juge. Il voulait seulement faire plaisir à sa mère et à cette personne – qu'il supposait être Asano-père – qui lui avait permis de payer ses loyers, de manger chaque jour même s'il entretenait la dépendance de sa mère.

Le bleuté lui était plus que redevable. Il lui appartenait. Il le savait déjà depuis longtemps. La fois où il s'était rencontré même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, il savait que son corps s'en souvenait. C'est pour cela qu'il réagissait si bien au toucher méticuleux d'Asano fils. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure à l'en faire saigner. Ses yeux larmoyant il empoigna son couteau tout en s'élançant sur les profs qui lui barraient la route. Le monstre tentaculeux l'arrêta sans grand effort, le repoussant doucement en arrière. Il se trouvait humilier. Il se trouvait inutile. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement en comprenant qu'un conduit passait juste à coté de lui, il tira deux fois sur le cadrant métallique puis se lança à l'intérieur, le _stradivarius_ contre son torse. Il ne savait pas où il allait atterrir, ni s'il allait être en vie à son arriver et sa rencontre avec le sol. Mais vu la vitesse à laquelle il allait il en doutait fortement. Son fessier rencontra les poubelles puantes et une fraction de seconde après, celle de son professeur principale qui le ramena rapidement dans le hall où les y attendait ses camarades.

Irina lui attrapa son étui à violon tandis que Karasuma l'immobilisa contre son torse. Le turquoise n'opposa aucune résistance, se savant déjà vaincue maintenant que les profs s'en mêlait. Sa pensé se dirigea à l'encontre de son plat du soir qu'il n'allait surement pas pouvoir y gouter. Il souffla, il comprenait petit à petit dans quel situation il était. La blonde tentait d'ouvrir l'étui mais Nagisa le lui interdit en lui criant dessus soudainement.

 **\- Si vous vous trompez de chiffre, la bombe juste en-dessous va exploser !**

Tous le regardèrent horrifier. Ce mec détenait une bombe depuis le début de soirée et s'était baladé dans trois quartiers de Tokyo et avait échappé à des tirs armés par on se sait quel miracle. La Nakamura le gifla, plus de tristesse que d'énervement.

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? si tu ne nous expliques pas, comment veux-tu qu'on comprenne.**

Le turquoise eu du mal à respirer. Il avait courut un marathon, son cœur arrivait difficilement à suivre le rythme aussi calme à cet instant.

 **\- Laisser moi livrer ma marchandise ou tuer moi, mais choisissez l'un des deux.**

Le rouquin tiqua et empoigna les cheveux nattés du bleuté ; se toucher, il le reconnaissait, du moins son corps le reconnaissait. Se manque de délicatesse était bien un trait de l'Akabane. Le bleuté rougit brièvement en se surprenant de gémir pour si peu.

 **\- Tu crois que tu es en position de force, Nagisa-kun.**

Son visage de psychopathe était de retour. Les yeux de Karma étaient illuminés d'une douce lumière dévastatrice. Il lui mit un violent coup de genou dans le ventre le faisant tousser. Les profs le questionnèrent mais sans franc succès. L'heure de livraison allait bientôt être dépassée.

 **\- Si je vous raconte vous me laisserez déposer ma marchandise ?**

Après un intense moment de réflexion et de dialogue entre les professeurs ils acceptèrent la proposition du turquoise. Celui-ci repris son souffla après les violents assauts qu'avait fait le rouge fou de rage sur son ventre, il l'avait quasiment confondu avec un punching-ball et aucun des profs n'avaient empêché le carnage comprenant ce que le rouge refoulait. Du moins, de ce qu'ils en avaient déduit. Le prof Koro avait fini par mettre un terme au calvaire du bleuté en tenant Karma par les bras mais toujours face au bleu qui ne laissait pipier aucun mot.

 **\- Je fais des courses pour une personne dont j'ignore le nom, le statut ou toute autre chose… ma mère est une drogué dépendante à l'alcool et au tabac depuis que mon père s'est tiré avec des dettes un peu à droite et à gauche chez divers Yakuza, donc je présume que c'est à eux que je rends service en obéissant aux textos que je reçois.**

Irina attrapa l'étui du violon où il avait rangé son téléphone le temps de sa course et elle trouva de nombreux messages à sens unique pour lui donner des indications sur les lieux de livraison, sur les transactions et autres explications.

 **\- Ce qu'il y a dans cet étui je l'ai su par hasard, le code était juste à côté de l'étui chez le Gouverneur. Normalement, c'était à lui que je devais livrer le paquet mais mon ordre était plus fourbe, je devais récupérer ma « prime » mais aussi récupérer mon** ** _stradivarius_** **pour le déposer sur l'une des scènes, là où se trouverait ma récompense.**

Le turquoise se mit à tousser, ses lèvres meurtries tremblaient et sa voix d'habitude si douce et posé devenait de plus en plus rocailleuse et incertaine.

 **\- Je ne le fais pas par guettée de cœur mais c'est le seul job qui vous permets de vous faire plus de 400 000 yens en quelques jours… soit assez pour manger, assez pour payer les factures, et les drogues de ma mère.**

Aucun ne parlait, ils avaient écouté sans un mot le récit du bleuté sans l'interrompre. Kayano, aussi surnommer la planche à pain, s'était laissé tomber contre le mur sur lequel elle était appuyée.

Le regard du turquoise se posa sur la montre du rouquin et comprit qu'il ne lui restait moins de dix minutes avant la fin de son ultimatum. Karasuma le libéra après avoir entendu l'histoire de son élève, tenant ainsi sa promesse.

Le bleuté sentant ses bras relâcher de la prise du ténébreux attrapa sans hésité l'étui du violon et son téléphone puis se lança vers la salle qu'il devait aller rapidement. Le professeur Koro ne le rattrapa pas, le laissant filer mais ses camarades de classe le suivirent d'un pas pressé.

Il avait le choix entre la salle de droite ou de gauche, une chance sur deux. Il laissa son instinct le guider, jusqu'à maintenant, il ne l'avait jamais déçu et aujourd'hui encore il ne le décevait pas. Il pénétra dans la salle de droite et aperçu sur la scène un autre étui à violon. Il se jeta rapidement à l'intérieur et substitua le _stradivarius_ à celui de l'estrade. Mais une détonation retenti et comme un instinct animal il se bougea de quelques centimètres, l'impacte de la balle s'incrusta dans le bois de la scène. Son cœur bâtait rapidement, son corps tout entier était en éveil. On voulait le faire taire et cette personne n'allait pas abandonner de si tôt. Nagisa attrapa les pistolets qu'il avait piqués aux gardes chez le gouverneur et les dirigea vers le sniper, en haut dans le poulailler. La balle qu'il tira rencontra la trajectoire de celle du tireur d'élite et se dévièrent mutuellement. Alors qu'il rechargeait son arme, le bleuté tira une seconde fois, plus rapidement que le professionnel et elle se logea à quelques centimètres du tireur ce qui l'obligea à changer sa position.

Nagisa le savait très bien, il devait rentrer le plus rapidement chez lui, fuir les problèmes, se faire oublier, faire en sorte que personne n'arrive à le suivre. Il devait rester une ombres coûte que coûte, un messager délivrant des colis, des lettres, des mallettes. En aucun cas il était un investigateur, il était impartial, c'était grâce à lui que les échanges s'effectuait dans l'ombre du gouvernement. Celui qui fait bouger l'équilibre de la balance il passa derrière la scène, dans les loges et tenta d'échapper à son agresseur. Ses camarades de classes et professeurs lui laissèrent un accès. Le prof Koro s'était éclipsé depuis que le bleuté s'était enfuit pour l'auditorium laissant la charge de la sécurité des élèves aux deux professionnels que sont Irina et Karasuma.

Mais un autre était manquant, Karma. Il avait suivit le bleu jusque dans la bouche d'aération. Se basant sur son amitié avec lui mais aussi de ce qu'il avait vécu d'exceptionnel cette après midi là. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier les gémissements du turquoise, sa soumission totale, ses pleures, ses cris, son gouts. Il était prêt à tout pour ne l'avoir qu'à lui.

De retour chez lui, Karma sur ses talons, le bleuté retrouva sa mère évanouit dans la cuisine, des cachets d'extasies autour d'elle. Le rouquin comprenait mieux pourquoi il n'avait jamais pu entrer dans son appartement, il se senti si minable de n'avoir jamais remarqué à quel point son ami souffrait en silence, dans la torture de la drogue, d'une mère complètement saoule, inutile, et de se sentir exister que sous l'apparence d'une fille. Il s'en voulait d'avoir forcé son ami à porter des robes, de l'avoir rabaissé et de lui avoir suggérer de changer de sexe.

Nagisa souffla longuement après avoir allongé sa mère en PLS sur son lit, évitant qu'elle ne s'étouffe avec son vomi si jamais elle venait à vomir dans son sommeil. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, aux côté de Karma à qui il n'avait pas encore attribué un seul regard. Le rouquin lui pris la main mais le bleuté la retira rapidement en serrant son point.

 **\- Tu sais, je suis une pute.**

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sorti.

 **-J'ai couché avec mon employeur, même si j'en ai aucun souvenir, je me suis fait masturbé par Asano dans le métro et molesté et autre par des inconnus aussi, et il semblerait que j'ai couché avec toi sous l'emprise de GHB. En aucun cas, tu ne pourrais accepter que je me sois déjà fait toucher par plus de la moitié de la population de Shibuya.**

Son interlocuteur comprit où voulait en venir son ami. Il lui disait simplement qu'il ne sortirait jamais avec lui, ce qui rendit fou de rage le carmin qui l'empoigna violemment par les cheveux et le dirigea vers ce qu'il avait repéré être sa chambre.

 **-Tu ne te rappelles pas d'hier après midi ?** sous les jérémiades du turquoise, il senti la colère monter en lui. **Ce n'est pas grave, Nagisa-kun, je vais te refaire subir tout ça, afin d'être sûr que tu n'oublis plus jamais ce moment si intense.**

Il le jeta sur le lit, lui liant les bras avec la cravate noire de son uniforme et lui ordonna de ne pas bouger sans quoi il agirait encore plus durement. Le bleuté opina, n'ayant jamais vu Karma avec un regard aussi dangereux et c'est à ce moment là où il commença à avoir peur pour sa vie.

 **-Ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite.**

L'adrénaline monta dans son corps et le poussa à désobéir. Il courut vers la porte d'entrée passant devant le salon où le carmin le stoppa violemment alors qu'il revenait vers la chambre, l'empoignant une nouvelle fois par les cheveux, lui frappant la tête contre le mur. Le bleuté totalement désorienté ne pouvait pas se défendre, ses mains prisonnières dans son dos ne semblaient pas pouvoir bouger d'un centimètre et ses jambes apeurées avaient à peine la force de courir. Le rouge le tira par les cheveux jusqu'à la chambre où il le jeta violemment sur le lit, une nouvelle fois.

 **-Tu es à moi, et ça je ne te le ferais pas oublier une deuxième fois.**

* * *

 **Le mot de l'auteur :**

 _ **Bien... J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu ^^**_

 _ **J'espère que ce petit OS aura fait plaisir au fan du manga/anime. Une suite est peut-être envisageable, ça va dépendre de mon temps libre, de mes cours, de mon boulot et aussi de mon humeur... bref de beaucoup de chose ^^'**_

 _ **Merci de m'avoir lu !**_

 _ **Sei Otome ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow !  
ça faisait une paye ! Vous allez bien ?**

 **Merci d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps mes très chers lecteurs !**  
 **On se revoit dans ma note de fin de chapitre si jamais la suite vous à plus !**

 **Cette _fanfiction_ présente des scènes de sexes entre hommes,  
si ça ne vous plaît pas,  
je vous demanderai de retourner sur la page principale du site  
et vous souhaite de trouver une histoire qui vous convienne davantage. **

**Sinon, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **F.I.N.A.L P.A.R.T**

* * *

Sa respiration était dur, le nœud autour de son cou l'empêchait de respirer à sa convenance. Ses yeux brumeux faisaient douloureusement l'état des lieux de sa chambre, tout était sens dessus dessous. Il sentait difficilement ses poings liés aux barreaux de son lit, ses yeux azurés avaient de douloureuses brulures sous ses cils témoignant de ses nombreuses larmes. Sa tête était lourde mais il prit le temps de regarder l'état de son corps, de la cire de bougie recouvrait sa poitrine mélanger à son sperme, ou celui de Karma, il ne savait plus très bien à qui appartenait quoi que ce soit. Son corps était mixé de différentes couleurs, blanc marquant les traces de spermes, rouge pour la couleur de son sang et bleus et vert pour les bougies qu'il avait utilisées pour le torturer. Son sexe était serré par un ruban que Nagisa reconnu rapidement, c'était l'un de ceux que sa mère lui avait offert. Ses yeux se posèrent avec frayeurs sur sa porte de chambre quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur son camarade de classe. Il avait envie de lui demander combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il l'avait séquestré ici mais sa voix était éteinte. La corde à son cou lui faisait vraiment mal mais il savait aussi qu'à force d'avoir crié son plaisir et sa terreur, sa voix avait fini par ne plus être mais il savait que ce n'était que temporaire.

Karma n'avait pas réussi à poser son regard ocre sur celui qu'il avait autrefois appelé ami. Il l'avait seulement détaché, et lavé avec un peu d'eau chaude et du savon. Nagisa s'était laissé entièrement faire, sa condition physique et mentale l'y avait plus ou moins contraint. La cire était abondante entre ses chaires, et Nagisa s'était tendu à de nombreuses reprises quand les doigts de Karma s'étaient introduits pour retirer le sperme et la cire de son anneaux de chair.

Le silence qui régnait dans la chambre était pesant et le carmin devinait parfaitement ce que Nagisa pensait ou souhaitait dire. Il inspira discrètement, peu fière de ce qu'il avait fait subir à Nagisa par pur jalousie et possession, avant de poser ses lèvres dans son cou. Un baiser doux sur les marques de la précédente corde mais c'était aussi son dernier.

\- Koro-sensei s'est occupé de ta mère, elle va être placée dans un centre médical…

Les yeux azurés de Nagisa se fermèrent douloureusement, il ne souhaitait pas qu'on juge mal sa mère, malgré tout, il avait pu continuer à aller au collège, il avait pu continuer à apprendre et à entrer dans cette classe où ils avaient eu la chance de pouvoir rencontrer ce prof qu'il admire tant et ses camarades qu'il appréciait.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour l'argent, elle est entièrement prise en charge par l'état.

En réalité, niveau argent, il avait quelque peu volé sa mère en mettant pas mal d'argent de côté qu'il avait pensé utiliser pour la placer dans un centre de réhabilitation mais finalement, il l'avait devancé. Il soupira en fermant les yeux doucement, son corps tout entier lui faisait mal et en réalité, il n'avait pas envire d'entendre Karma, pas en ce moment, pas maintenant que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ou plutôt tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir lui revenait comme un boomerang en pleine tête.

\- Koro-sensei s'est également occupé de ton employeur, il ne te contactera plus et plus personne ne t'utilisera.

Nagisa serra fermement les draps, c'était la seule façon qu'il connaissait pour gagner de l'argent et il venait de le lui enlever. Même s'il savait que c'était de l'argent sale, il s'en fichait, il voulait cet argent pour se racheter dans le futur, se créer son propre futur.

\- Akabane-san, j'apprécierai que tu partes. Je ferais comme si rien ne s'était passé quand nous seront en cours mais j'apprécierai réellement que tu partes, maintenant.

Karma esquissa un sourire peiné mais il s'y attendait, de cette relation, rien de bon n'allait forcément en sortir. Il s'inclina respectueusement en serrant ses poings, la porte de la chambre claqua doucement et les pas de Karma se dissipèrent derrière la porte d'entrée. C'est ce moment-là que l'azuré choisi pour laisser libre court à sa douleur. Encore et encore, pour la journée durant il avait pleuré. Ses reins lui faisaient un mal de chien mais il s'était quand même levé pour pouvoir manger quelque chose. De ses quatre jours captifs, il savait que Karma avait été attentionné avec lui bien que leur temps de sexe fût une torture pour le bleuté qui avait connu les sommets de l'extase de nombreuses fois. Nagisa repensa au moment où sa mère était entrée dans sa chambre et avait vu leurs ébats et qu'elle avait voulu les tuer. Karma l'avait neutralisé avec une facilité déconcertante, la ligotant à son tour afin qu'elle observe en silence leurs ébats. Il serra le manche du couteau qu'il tenait dans sa main et regarda ses poignets encore meurtris par les précédentes attaches.

Il plaça la lame sur ses veines, il n'était plus à une coupure près ou une douleur de plus maintenant mais il arrêta rapidement en jetant le couteau dans l'évier et en prenant un verre d'eau. En réalité, il n'avait absolument pas détesté et c'était ça qui lui faisait peur. Il n'arrivait pas à regretter ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Karma, il n'arrivait pas à se dire que c'était un viol pur et dur, qu'il l'avait frappé, qu'il l'avait torturé. Il se laissa tomber en ressentant la douleur de ses fesses en les posant à terre.

Tout avait été bien réel, Karma et lui avait passé quatre jours entiers à baiser encore et encore jusqu'à ce que chacun soit satisfait et le carmin avait tenu sa promesse. Nagisa savait dorénavant à qu'il appartenait. Il ne ressentait aucune honte, il ne ressentait que l'envie de voir le rouquin pour lui demander sincèrement ce qu'il voulait de lui mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait jamais le lui dire. Il ne ressentait peut-être aucune honte de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Karma mais toutes ses années à donner son corps, à être utilisés par des Yakuzas ou par des politiciens véreux, ça, c'était la honte qui l'habitait maintenant qu'il comprenait que les sentiments qu'il avait pour le rouquin étaient bien plus puissant que ceux qu'on éprouve pour un ami.

Il se mis de nouveau à pleurer en cherchant une solution pour maintenant lui faire face quand son corps accepterait qu'il marche sans témoigner des nombreuses heures de plaisirs qu'il avait pu recevoir.

Une semaine était passée depuis que Karma avait quitté son appartement, et son rétablissement complet l'obligeait à reprendre les cours. Kayano et Manami avaient pris toutes les deux les notes de cours pour que ça soit plus simple pour lui quand il reviendrait et en effet, ça l'avait beaucoup aidé puisque les examens approchaient. Il entra prudemment dans la salle de classe en saluant maladroitement quelques camarades de classes déjà présentes, il avait pensé arrivé quelques peu en retard histoire de ne pas voir ses camarades entrer les uns après les autres dans la salle de classe mais finalement il avait quand même préféré arriver rapidement, évitant ainsi le métro bondé et les nombreux attouchements qu'il y avait subi.

Karma était finalement arrivé juste au moment où le professeur allait faire l'appel, il posa son sac avec nonchalance sur son bureau et s'y assit comme si de rien n'était. Il avait parfaitement vu que Nagisa était revenu en cours mais ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Il avait un nouvel objectif, s'il ne pouvait pas avoir Nagisa alors Kayano ne pourrait pas l'avoir non plus mais il savait qu'en faisant ça il détruirait à jamais sa relation avec lui. Il hésitait encore mais finalement le cours du prof effaça toutes envies de monopolisation.

Koro-sensei savait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé ces quatre jours, il avait amèrement fait regretté au carmin d'avoir fait souffrir Nagisa ainsi. Leur professeur tentaculeux était un Être incroyablement prévenant avec ses élèves mais il pouvait être d'une humeur massacrante si l'un d'entre eux pouvait être blessé. Et c'était ce qu'il s'était passé avec Nagisa et Karma. Il n'était pas dupe, il avait très vite découvert les sentiments des deux gamins bien avant eux et ça ne le dérangeait nullement même s'il était censé faire de la prévention contre les risques qu'ils encouraient en ayant une telle relation. Non, le problème était simplement le comportement du carmin, son besoin de monopoliser, de contrôler Nagisa.

A la pause du midi, Nagisa avait quitté rapidement la salle de classe pour manger dans un endroit à l'abris des regards et des commentaires de ses camarades. C'était son très cher professeur qui le trouva et s'assit avec lui pour manger. Le bleuté ne résista pas, à quoi bon puisqu'il était capable d'arriver très rapidement à sa nouvelle planque en analysant sa trajectoire.

\- Je ne te demanderai pas de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, Nagisa-kun, je veux seulement que tu saches que tes camarades de classe ne t'en veulent absolument pas. Ils ont parfaitement compris la situation dans laquelle tu étais et ils étaient peinés de ne pas pouvoir t'aider en retour alors que tu t'es souvent montré disponible pour régler leurs problèmes.

Le bleu avait peut-être trop pleuré pour qu'une larme ne coule ou bien c'était surement son désintérêt total pour tout maintenant qui l'empêchait d'apprécier à leur juste valeur les paroles de son professeur.

\- Tu sais Nagisa-kun, continuait-il en posant une de ses tentacules sur la tête de l'élève, tu es comme une fleur lotus. Tu pousses dans la boue, tu traverses l'eau claire mais pour autant tes sentiments sont toujours aussi nobles. Peu importe ton passé, il faut que tu vives le présent comme toi tu en as envie. Ne laisse plus personne essayer de tacher ta blancheur.

\- Professeur…

\- Je suis là, Nagisa-kun.

Le professeur le prit doucement dans ses bras alors que le bleuté essayait de retenir ses larmes mais une nouvelle phrase le fit lâcher totalement.

\- Si Dieu nous a doter de larmes c'est pour qu'elles allègent la douleur de notre cœur. N'aies pas hontes de pleurer, Nagisa-kun.

Finalement, leur professeur s'était évanouit dans une multitude de bulle scintillante rejoignant sa bien-aimée, Aguri Yukimura. Le poids que Nagisa avait sur ses épaules, celui d'avoir pris la vie de son professeur était un poids d'une extrême lourdeur mais toute sa classe avait accepté de l'allégé quelque peu. Il avait été le professeur le plus talentueux et le plus à l'écoute qu'il n'ait rencontré jusqu'ici et il ne le remercierait jamais assez de l'avoir sauvé de cet enfer qu'était sa vie.

La remise des diplômes était arrivée rapidement, et depuis l'incident des quatre jours, Nagisa et Karma ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlés, ils avaient disputé différents combats l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient également voyagé tous les deux dans l'espace mais tout ça finalement, ne les avait pas rapprochés. Une chose avait réellement peiné Nagisa dans le comportement de Karma, depuis ce jour où il lui avait embrasser le cou, il ne l'avait plus jamais regardé dans les yeux.

Les années de lycée étaient passés rapidement, et toute la classe 3-E s'était plus ou moins perdue de vue bien que grâce à Line -réseau sociale japonais- ils étaient restés en contact via un groupe de conversation. Nagisa entrait dans sa quatrième année en littérature japonaise afin de devenir professeur par la suite. Ses mineurs du parcours enseignement l'encourageaient d'autant plus à continuer sur cette voix. Le lycée dans lequel il a postulé pour y être professeur stagiaire était l'un des plus difficile, ses élèves étaient ce qu'on peut appeler des caïds mais il avait toujours en lui, malgré toutes ses années passés, l'enseignement de son professeur.

Son téléphone vibra rapidement dans sa poche alors que Ritsu apparaissait en tenant une lettre électronique. Le bleuté l'ouvrit rapidement en lisant le court mail qu'il avait reçu d'un de ses anciens camarades de classe lui demandant de venir sur l'ancien lieu de la 3-E pour une commémoration. Il répondit vite fait un « je serais là » puis rangea son portable alors que Ritsu le gratifiait d'un grand sourire avant de disparaitre.

Son cours était l'un de ses préférés, l'anglais et au vu de son excellent niveau, il faisait partie depuis maintenant deux ans du cours de conversation mais si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il aurait cours avec Asano Gakushû un des cinq prodiges de son ancien collège Kunugigaoka, il se serait mis à rire. Sa relation avec lui s'était arrangé, il avait fini par lui pardonner ce qu'il s'était passé dans le métro et après avoir passé une année entière à se méfier de lui, il avait cédé à ses avances un soir d'été alors qu'ils révisaient tous deux dans l'appartement de Nagisa. Le bleuté savait pertinemment que c'était surtout la frustration qui l'avait fait céder mais aussi par ce qu'il n'espérait pas un jour revoir Karma.

Son cours de conversation terminé, il suivit son petit-ami jusqu'à la bibliothèque, ils avaient tous les deux des recherches à faire pour leurs cours respectifs. Si Nagisa était en étude de littératures, l'Asano étudiait l'économie et la politique dans la même université, il souhaitait devenir journaliste pour un journal très sérieux : Asahi. Grâce aux connexions de son père, il avait pu y avoir un stage mais il continuait de s'y rendre après les cours, c'était en quelques sortes devenus son travail à temps partiels. La main de Nagisa s'arrêta sur un livre, il l'avait enfin trouvé et il s'exclama presque de joie en le tenant dans ses mains ce qui arqua un sourire sur le visage de son petit ami. Toute la semaine, il s'était rendu dans la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de pouvoir le trouver mais il semblait que l'élève qui l'avait emprunté avait beaucoup de retard et tous les autres exemplaires étaient indisponible.

Il avala difficilement en voyant le style d'écriture très soutenu rédigé dans un japonais très ancien mais ne se défila pas et commença à étudier les premières pages du _Journal de Murasaki Shikibu,_ un recueil de texte sur la vie à la cour Heian. Elle y décrit principalement la naissance du premier fils de l'impératrice mais aussi ses réflexions sur la vie au palais. C'était un journal riche en critique sociale excellentes et sans aucunes colères excessives quant à la critique des dérives opérés par la société, ça lui rappelait que d'autres livres plus contemporains comme _Kafka sur le rivage_ de Haruki Murakami savait aussi très bien mesurer l'état actuel de la société.

Il posa son stylo après avoir relu la page qu'il avait griffonné, un regard satisfait sur les lèvres. Ils étaient assis dans le fond de la bibliothèque, au troisième niveau du département de biologie, seul endroit où ils espéraient pouvoir y trouver une place. Assis en face d'eux, les anciens du groupe des virtuoses continuaient leur labeur en continuant d'écrire, calculer et d'analyser des problèmes. Ren Sakakibara était dans le même département que Nagisa et une relation assez solide s'était créée entre eux deux, bien qu'il ne pût le qualifier encore vraiment d'ami par ce qu'il était certain que cet homme lorgnait sévèrement sur Asano depuis presque trois mois.

Il posa ses yeux azurés sur son petit ami assit à ses côtés et dont sa main était posée sur la cuisse du bleuté. Il mordillait doucement le haut de son stylo en sachant pertinemment que Nagisa comprendrait le sous-entendu. Ils étaient tous les deux sous hautes pressions depuis un mois, les partiels approchaient très rapidement et la peur de ne pas réussir leur tiraillait les viscères. Nagisa mangeait peu ses derniers jours alors qu'Asano commençait à manquer de sommeil dû à ses nombreuses nuits à cogiter sur les différents problèmes qu'il devait faire face en cours de grands enjeux contemporains et les cas pratiques qu'il devait résoudre en utilisant la loi et la doctrine. Il souffla en posant son stylo et en s'étirant.

Il sourit doucement à Nagisa qui d'un accord tacite rangea ses affaires. Ils s'excusèrent auprès de leurs compagnons de table alors que Ren souhaitait aller diner avec eux mais Nagisa l'en dissuada rapidement en trouvant une excuse alors que son petit ami acceptait volontiers sa présence.

\- T'allais aussi accepter qu'il vienne chez moi et qu'on couche à trois ? demanda Nagisa en boudant gentiment.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'après avoir diner, il serait parti de lui-même… lui dit-il en l'embrassant alors qu'il passait dans le parc.

Nagisa avait accepté qu'il l'embrasse dans ce parc ou qu'il lui prenne la main mais que quand il faisait nuit. L'Asano avait sauté sur l'occasion, il ne voulait pas que ce soit uniquement chez eux, il voulait une vraie relation avec lui, pas seulement charnelle, aussi le jour même où le bleuté avait accepté il l'avait emmené manger dans un restaurant de sushi sur l'avenu principale d'Akihabara et en rentrant chez Nagisa, il l'avait amené dans le parc. Assit sur un banc d'un des sentiers, alors que les fleurs de pruniers diffusaient une douce odeur dans le parc, il avait assis le bleuté sur ses genoux et l'avait embrassé longuement. Il avait espéré racheter ses gestes du passé en étant doux avec lui et en lui témoignant beaucoup d'affection mais Nagisa savait qu'il manquait quelque chose dans leur couple, quelque chose de vraiment important pour qu'ils soient tous les deux pleinement satisfait. Et pour l'instant, le seul qui était pleinement satisfait n'était que son petit ami.

Sa tête posée contre le membre du rouquin, il avala ce liquide brûlant, âcre, pâteux. Il était quatre heures du matin et Nagisa s'était réveillé complètement en sueur après avoir rêvé qu'un livre antique le coursait pour le dévorer. Asano lui dormait paisiblement après qu'ils aient coucher ensemble juste à l'issu de leur diner, dans le bain. Nagisa s'était retrouvé à sentir la virilité de son petit ami taper contre sa hanche et en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas se rendormir, il allait simplement guérir son copain d'une trique surement douloureuse. Asano le lui avait fait à de très nombreuses reprises et c'était maintenant à son tour.

Asano avait fini par se réveiller quand Nagisa s'était empalé sur lui en retenant ses gémissements pour ne pas le réveiller et dans son rêve, il s'était mis à donner des coups de reins. Ses la langue humide de Nagisa qui l'avait réveillé quand il avait voulu sucer doucement sa lèvre. Et leur ébat avait continuer jusqu'à l'aube.

\- Demain, c'est samedi… tu veux qu'on aille quelque part ensemble ?

\- Tu sais que y a _Star Trek_ qui est sorti et que j'ai très envie de le voir ?

Asano souffla en caressant la tête de Nagisa et en embrassant son front.

\- Je pensais qu'on aurait pu rester tranquille dans un parc, tous les deux à lire un bouquin sur la macro économie ou sur le _journal de madame Shikibu_ puis on aurait mangé dans un endroit tranquille avant de rentrer chez toi et de passer une nuit en amoureux. Mais bon, si tu veux absolument voir… Star Trek, alors j'y consent avec beaucoup, beaucoup d'amertume, avait-il susurrer à son oreille, la lui mordillant.

Sa main dessinait de douce arabesque sur le torse de Gakushû alors qu'il retenait quelques gémissements quand il mordillait son oreille. Il s'assit sur son ventre en embrassant son cou et y laissant une petite marque, une petite vengeance puisque le plus grand avait laisser d'innombrable marque sur sa nuque et son torse.

Les examens avaient délibéré que Nagisa avait enfin acquis sa licence au bout de ses quatre longues années de labeur alors que Gakushû était accepté dans un master en sciences politiques. Le journal Asahi avait également concédé à le laisser obtenir son master pour pouvoir intégrer directement le département politique du journal. Nagisa avait quant à lui réussi son concours de professeur mais il était actuellement mis à l'épreuve dans un lycée miteux. Asano lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait lui trouver une place dans un lycée tranquille et bien plus côté mais le bleuté avait rejeter son offre sur l'oreiller.

Ritsu apparut une nouvelle fois sur téléphone délivrant une lettre électronique précisant la date et le lieu de leur rencontre mais c'est Asano qui ouvrit son mail alors que la jeune fille avait tout fait pour verrouiller le téléphone. Nagisa qui était sortie de la douche regarda son petit ami qui semblait préoccupé et observa son téléphone dans la main de celui-ci.

\- Tu comptes les revoir ?

Alors il était découvert avait-il pensé en soufflant et s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de lui. Après une longue minute d'hésitation, il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Karma Akabane sera là tu sais.

A la mention du nom de son ancien camarade de classe, le bleuté senti son cœur battre étrangement et il remerciait la chaleur du bain qui lui avait couvert le visage d'une douce couleur rosée.

\- Je sais mais je n'y vais pas pour lui. J'y vais pour Koro-sensei. Et puis, tu es mon petit ami.

Il l'embrassa longuement alors qu'Asano le serrait dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne me quitteras pas n'est-ce pas ? Tu seras pour toujours à moi…

Nagisa n'avait connu la possessivité de Gakushû que deux fois, la première fois c'était quand un de ses camarade de classe l'avait molesté dans la bibliothèque, le soir même, Nagisa avait subi une déferlante de passion qu'il n'avait connu qu'avec Karma pendant leurs quatre jours de plaisir. Cette jalousie maladive qui l'habitait à chaque fois qu'un homme le touchait de trop près, chaque fois qu'un homme ou qu'une femme lui déclarait sa flamme, et ce n'était pas rare. Nagisa était mignon, vraiment adorable avec tout le monde. La seconde fois était le jour où Nagisa avait eu le malheur de donner son numéro de téléphone a un des clients du bar où il travaillait pour payer ses frais. Quand Gakushû avait ouvert leur conversation, il l'avait immédiatement bloqué, et fait sien afin qu'il ne s'enfuie pas avec cet homme beaucoup trop amical pour n'être qu'un simple client. Il était par la suite venu assez fréquemment à son job pour voir quel genre de client y venait et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a découvert que Nagisa était barman pour un bar huppé qui n'acceptait que des clients gays, lesbiennes, trans, mais les bisexuelles n'était pas très bien vu bien qu'accepté.

Et à cet instant, il sentait dans la façon dont Asano le prenait dans les bras qu'il subissait sa troisième grosse crise de jalousie. S'il avait réussi à garder son travail c'était par ce qu'il était bien payé mais de sa relation avec ses anciens camarades, Asano savait très bien que Nagisa n'avait rien à y gagner. Il savait que Karma était un fonctionnaire stagiaire et qu'il perçait doucement dans le métier mais c'était les seules choses qu'il avait cherchés.

\- Tu vas le voir ?

\- Les voir tu veux dire ! Et oui, je te l'ai dit, j'y vais pour la commémoration.

\- Je veux venir.

\- Hors de question.

Nagisa fût renversé sur le lit double de son appartement. C'était un studio très fonctionnel qu'il avait de suite pris après avoir rendu celui qu'ils occupaient avec sa mère. Les goûtes d'eau du robinet de la cuisine se réverbérèrent dans la pièce alors que son petit ami lui mordait le cou. Les yeux parme de Gakushû luisaient doucement dans la noirceur de la nuit, une couleur que connaissait Nagisa, une possession totale.

\- Je suis tout à toi mais je veux quand même pouvoir me lever demain, lui dit-il en passant ses bras autour de son cou et en écartant les jambes déliant le faible nœud de sa serviette.

L'heur des retrouvailles approchait dangereusement. En réalité, ce n'était pas réellement des retrouvailles puisque la colline de Kunugigaoka avait été achetée par les élèves grâce à leur prime et s'étaient donné l'ordre de l'entretenir. Le problème était que certains de ces élèves ne venaient pas assez souvent comme Kayano qui était très prise avec son travail d'actrice, Terasaka qui était en quelque sorte l'homme à tout faire d'un politicien, Karma qui avait beaucoup de concours à passer ainsi qu'une pression importante pour devenir fonctionnaire puis Nagisa qui était occupé assez souvent avec ses cours. Il avait déjà participé à certaine journée de grand nettoyage mais il ne venait pas tout le temps à cause de son emploi du temps chargé.

Nagisa quitta la salle des professeurs du lycée du Paradis, ce lycée de délinquant où il travaillait comme stagiaire. Il se dépêcha d'entrer dans le métro et de s'asseoir en attendant l'arrêt de son ancien collège. Le stresse commençait à grandir dans son estomac, il savait qu'aujourd'hui, Karma allait être là et toute la journée, il avait été complètement distrait. Sa montre affichait seize heure vingt-six, il ne lui restait qu'un arrêt avant de revenir dans son ancien collège. Asano lui avait envoyé un sms pour lui rappeler qu'il devait lui envoyer un message sur Line pour lui dire quand il serait chez lui ce qui fit sourire le bleuté dont le stresse avait disparu un bref instant.

\- Hey ! lança Nagisa alors que tout le monde le saluait d'un franc sourire.

\- Ah bah ce n'est pas trop tôt ! On a fini par se demander si tu viendrais ! lui lança Isogai en l'attrapant par le cou.

\- Désolé, j'ai été retenu par les cours. Bon je suppose que j'aide à l'intérieur.

\- On a quasiment terminé avec la pelouse et c'est vrai qu'il reste encore toute la classe à faire…

L'azuré entra dans la salle de classe et y trouva Rio et Karma entrain de nettoyer les vitres. Les deux se retournèrent avant d'afficher un sourire au nouvel arrivant qui les saluait en souriant et en prenant un balai.

\- On a cru que tu ne viendrais jamais, Nagisa-chan, lança la belle blonde revenu quelques jours plutôt du Canada.

\- Vous allez bien ? ça faisait longtemps.

Nagisa avait volontairement pris le balai pour ne pas à les regarder dans les yeux. S'il s'entendait bien avec Rio Nakamura c'est seulement parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu lui garder rancune pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu de ce qu'il s'était passé mais avec Karma, c'était toujours compliqué. Au fond de lui, Nagisa espérait pouvoir réparer cette erreur mais le carmin accepterait-il de reprendre une relation normale avec lui, Nagisa en doutait fortement. Redevenir ami avec quelqu'un avec qui on a une relation charnelle voir plus était bien souvent infructueuse mais pour autant, il voulait essayer. Et Karma semblait lui aussi vouloir essayer puisqu'il continuait de le questionner sur ses cours, son stage et ses passe-temps.

\- Wow ! s'exclama Okuda en entrant dans l'ancienne salle de classe, ça brille ici ! Ah ! Nakamura-san, est-ce que tu peux venir nous aider pour l'arrangement des fleurs ?

La blonde posa son torchon et son éponge avant de quitter rapidement la pièce. Nagisa pris sa relève en réalisant qu'il restait encore le bois de l'estrade à lustrer et que Karma semblait fatiguer de sa journée de ménage.

\- Tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir ? demanda le carmin en continuant d'astiquer le bois.

\- Non, rien de prévu pourquoi ? demandait-il après une minute de réflexion.

\- Ritsu ne t'a pas prévenu ? On va manger en ville comme c'est la première fois qu'on est tous rassemblé en sept ans.

Nagisa souffla en souriant, il se rappelait avoir vu Asano avec son téléphone ce matin avant de partir et se doutait qu'il avait dû effacer le fameux mail précisant ce détail.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à mes mails récemment.

\- Du coup tu viens ?

\- Bien sûr ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas été tous ensemble donc c'est l'occasion parfaite.

Le restaurant que Terasaka avait choisi était celui du père de Muramatsu Takuya, le groupe écoutait avec plaisir et ivresse les anecdotes de chacun sur leurs cours, leurs emplois du temps ou bien encore leurs relations affectives. Certain de la classe avaient fini par sortir ensemble tel que Chiba et Kataoka qui prévoyaient de se marier prochainement, tandis que Sugino et Kanzaki officialisaient leur relation.

\- Oy ! Nagisa ! Ton téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner alors décroche ! C'est chiant à la longue, cracha Terasaka qui avait vraisemblablement un peu trop forcé sur le saké.

Nagisa s'excuse rapidement en se mordillant la lèvre ce qui ne manqua pas de piquer la curiosité de certains de ses anciens camarades notamment Rio et Karma qui le suivirent discrètement quand il s'éclipsa dehors pour répondre à son téléphone. La blonde fût plus ou moins choquée d'apprendre que l'interlocuteur de Nagisa était Asano le fils, alors que Karma soufflait douloureusement en retournant dans l'izakaya. Nagisa ne tarda pas lui aussi à y retourner en s'excusant maladroitement dans un sourire, Asano était vraiment en colère qu'il n'est pas répondu à ses messages et appels et le bleuté savait parfaitement qu'il allait avoir le droit à une crise de jalousie en rentrant.

Ça n'avait pas dérapé finalement, Asano n'était pas venu chez lui comme convenu, Nagisa savait parfaitement qu'il boudait surement chez lui et qu'il lisait les messages que lui envoyait le bleuté pour se faire pardonner.

Un message de Karma parvient à Nagisa vers minuit lui demandant s'il était bien rentré sans problème. Le bleuté mit un certain temps avant de répondre ne sachant pas s'il le devait mais il se reprit et répondit rapidement _je suis bien rentré, et toi ?_ S'ils avaient échangé leurs mails ce n'étaient pas pour ignorer les messages ou appels des autres. Leur conversation dura une bonne partie de la nuit, Nagisa avait l'impression de petit à petit redevenir ami avec lui, et ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il finit par tomber de sommeil sur le dernier message de Karma qui lui disait qu'il était heureux de l'avoir revu et espérait s'entendre comme avant.

Son cours de japonais venait de se terminer, il se dirigea dans la salle des professeurs pour finir de corriger certains examens des classes de terminales qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé. Un message d'Asano qui dé-boudait gentiment lui proposait d'aller diner dans un restaurant chic d'Ikebukuro. Nagisa accepta volontiers alors qu'il se demandait comment il allait devoir s'habiller pour une telle occasion.

La voiture de l'Asano s'arrêta non loin de l'appartement du jeune Shiota habillé d'un costard gris à cravate noire. L'orangé le regarda d'un œil rieur avant de l'embrasser doucement, le saluant dans un baiser de tendresse. Nagisa compris qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas céder à son caprice hier soir quand il disait qu'il devait rentrer dans l'immédiat sinon il venait le chercher. Leur conversation basique continua jusqu'au repas où malencontreusement le téléphone de Nagisa sonna la réception d'un message. Il se maudit mentalement de ne pas l'avoir éteint avant de partir alors que l'orangé l'encourageait à répondre à son message tout en demandant qui était le destinataire. Il avait reçu deux messages l'un de Rio qui lui demandait s'il souhaitait venir à avec elle à un cours de conversation anglaise portant sur le thème des tueurs à gages tandis que l'autre provenait de Karma qui continuait simplement à répondre à leurs précédents échanges.

Il décida simplement de lui dire la vérité, il savait que le mensonge dans un couple était nocif et il ne voulait pas perdre Asano. L'orangé souffla après avoir bu un verre de vin rouge, un grand cru boisé et fort en bouche, il prit délicatement son couteau et en tranchant son morceau de viande il posa un regard sur le turquoise.

\- Il compte garder contact avec toi ?

\- On est simplement ami, Gakushû.

Asano se mis à rougir, il était la deuxième personne à l'appeler ainsi après son père. Leur table était entourée d'un paravent finement dessiné d'hirondelle volant au coucher du soleil, plongeant ainsi le couple dans l'intimité. Il prit la main de Nagisa, passant doucement ses doigts entre les siens et en mordillant sa lèvre, il embrassa l'intérieur de son poignet.

\- Tant qu'il ne nous dérange pas pendant nos moments d'intimité j'accepte que tu le voies mais c'est tout, Nagisa. Je suis ton petit ami quand même…

Nagisa se mit à rire doucement alors que ses joues se tintaient doucement d'une couleur rosée.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, je le sais bien.

Gakushû avait réservé une surprise pour Nagisa, l'accompagnant jusqu'au quinzième étage de l'immeuble qui était en réalité un hôtel, il lui proposait une chambre panoramique donnant vu sur tout Ikebukuro. Il colla doucement la paume de main du bleuté sur la vitre en embrassant son cou, et lui retirant sa cravate, il passa sa main sur son ventre, capturant au passage ses lèvres frémissantes.

Allongé dans un lit remplit de roses, Nagisa pouvait lire sur une petite feuille de papier posée sur la table de chevet « _bravo pour ton acceptation en tant que professeur stagiaire, Nagisa-sensei. Repose-toi autant que tu veux, la chambre est louée jusqu'à ce soir 18h »._ Il se mit à rougir doucement en regardant les pétales de roses, l'orangé avait dû partir pour une surveillance auprès d'un politicien devenu très affluent et à qui on reprochait une connexion avec les yakuzas. Nagisa le connaissait assez bien pour l'avoir rencontré à certain gala de charité quand il était encore collégien mais il n'en avait rien dit à son petit ami, ne souhaitant pas ramener le passé dans leur couple.

Il constata que son petit ami avait tout prévu y compris ses habits de rechanges posés sur la commode en face du lit mais il continua de se lover dans les draps chauds sans prendre attention à l'heure et en se rendormant entre les draps souillés. C'est la sonnerie de son téléphone qui le réveilla d'un long sommeil, et affichait colériquement _Karma Akabane_. Le bleuté décrocha rapidement en se demandant ce que le rouquin lui voulait un dimanche après-midi mais fut surpris de l'intonation de sa voix qui était étonnement douce.

\- Tu fais quelque chose là ?

L'azuré regard les draps et son corps tout collant.

\- J'allais prendre une douche pourquoi ?

\- A quinze heure ?

\- Ouais, je me suis renversé du café sur les jambes donc bon… mentit-il en cherchant un prétexte.

\- C'est vrai que c'est très collant sur la peau et que ça sent fort.

Nagisa avait très bien compris ce qu'il sous entendait, Karma avait compris la réalité derrière son mensonge. Mais ce qui fit raté un battement de cœur au bleuté était la tristesse qu'il calculait dans la voix de son ami et il réalisa qu'il leur était impossible de retourner à une relation amicale comme ils avaient auparavant.

\- Tu es disponible quand même où le propriétaire de la tasse de café souhaite t'aider à essuyer le surplus ?

Nagisa nota l'agacement grinçant dans la voix de Karma et souffla en souriant tristement.

\- Je suis disponible, laisse-moi le temps de prendre une douche.

\- Ton mec est d'accord pour qu'on se voit au moins ?

\- Ça ne le concerne pas, j'ai le droit de voir qui je veux, Karma-kun.

\- Si c'était moi, je… non rien laisse tomber, on se rejoint à la gare de Shibuya pour dix-sept heure, y a un film que je voulais aller voir avec toi comme je sais que t'aime aussi.

Karma raccrocha sans les formules de politesses amicales alors que Nagisa commençait à regretter d'avoir souhaité redevenir ami avec lui, comprenant qu'il le faisait plus souffrir qu'autre chose. Ils étaient deux à souffrir de cette relation amicale, Nagisa sentait son cœur se meurtrir à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, qu'il entendait le son de sa voix, où simplement son nom, le premier amour ne disparait jamais complétement du cœur. Il sorti du lit rapidement et passa dans la douche pour supprimer les derniers résidus d'amour sur son corps puis passa la tenue qu'Asano avait choisi et posé sur la commode. Une chemise noire avec un pantalon bleu marine, il prit la veste posée sur la chaise qu'il reconnut sans ménagement, c'était celle que portait Gakushû la veille et qui était de la même couleur que son pantalon. Elle portait son odeur, une eau de toilette fine et délicieuse qui faisait danser ses papilles mettant tous ses sens en émois.

Il regarda une dernière fois le lit puis la vue qu'ils avaient pu voir toute la nuit, une vue magnifique et qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier tant il l'avait vu sous toutes les coutures. Il ferma la porte après avoir pris le carton et sorti de l'hôtel en affichant un sourire satisfait. La gare d'Ikebukuro nécessitait un changement pour arriver à Shibuya sans prendre trois heures. Il se dépêcha d'entrer dans le premier train non sans attirer les regards des passagers, il pouvait sentir leur tension mais il préféra se concentrer sur sa montre qui lui signalait qu'il allait être surement être en retard. La main d'un homme commença à le toucher le long de la cuisse, alors que sa seconde main passait sur son ventre mais Nagisa n'était plus un collégien et lui écrasa rapidement le pied, y prenant un malin plaisir, il se retourna à moitié et dans un regard très calme il lui murmura :

\- Va crever.

Le deuxième train se déroula sans encombre et la station Shibuya arriva rapidement, juste le temps d'une quinzaine de minutes. Karma l'attendait à la sortie nord et pianotait tranquillement sur son BlackBerry, répondant à un mail du travail. Il salua Nagisa rapidement en constant les vêtements qu'il portait et déduisit que la veste n'était pas la sienne au vu du fait qu'elle était légèrement grande au niveau des épaules.

\- Alors ce film, c'est quoi ?

\- Sonic Ninja 2, le retour.

\- Hein ! ils en ont fait un sept ans après ?

La joie de Nagisa était à peine cachée, il se rappelait parfaitement avoir été voir le premier film avec Karma et Koro-sensei.

\- Il semblerait que tu ne sois plus fan si tu ne suis pas un peu l'actualité, Nagisa-kun.

\- Je n'ai pas tellement eu le temps c'est dernier temps de faire attention à l'actualité.

\- C'est à cause de ton travail ou à cause de ton petit ami ?

Il n'y avait aucune amertume ni aucune jalousie, juste une question basique et Nagisa eu comme un pincement au cœur en se disant que peut-être que Karma s'était résigné à le laisser partir.

\- Les deux… avait-il murmuré.

\- Asano est plutôt du genre à monopoliser en même temps…

\- Comment tu sais que je sors avec lui ?

Le carmin passa une main dans ses cheveux un peu gêné et lui avoua qu'il avait écouté sa conversation téléphonique vendredi soir. Un peu plus timidement, quand ils entrèrent dans le cinéma, il lui expliqua aussi qu'il avait côtoyé Asano tous les jours quand il avait poursuivi le lycée à Kunugigaoka et que l'orangé lui avait fait très bien comprendre qu'il en avait après Nagisa. L'azuré c'était mis à rougir en comprenant qu'Asano n'avait pas mentit quand il disait qu'il l'avait dans le collimateur depuis un très long moment.

\- Tant que t'es heureux ainsi, c'est le mieux pour toi…

Nagisa n'avait rien ajouté non pas par ce qu'il n'était pas heureux mais par ce qu'il sentait que s'il continuait, il perdrait surement Karma. Ce sentiment contradictoire dans sa poitrine lui faisait horriblement mal. Il aimait Gakushû mais les moments qu'il avait eu avec Karma était puissant, il partageait avec lui des choses tellement profondes mais aussi certaines informations confidentielles, son cœur ne savait absolument pas comment gérer tout ça.

Sa main posée sur l'accoudoir, il sentait la chaleur de celle de Karma posée à côté de la sienne. Son regard azuré se posait discrètement sur leur bras et compris qu'il approchait doucement sa main de la sienne. Nagisa la retira pour attraper son gobelet de coca-cola et commença à sucer et mordiller la paille nerveusement. Mentalement, l'azuré se fustigeât puis posa sa main de façon à soutenir sa tête. Les images du film défilaient mais il avait la simple envie de rentrer chez lui et de faire un point complet sur ses sentiments. Il se savait sincère avec Asano, il savait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il avait appris à l'aimer mais à chaque fois qu'il voyait Karma, leurs moments passionnels lui revenaient en pleine face.

Le carmin l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à chez lui après avoir pris un verre dans un izakaya non loin de chez Nagisa où ils avaient pu déguster un verre de Shochu -saké- accompagné d'agrément pour que l'alcool n'entre pas trop rapidement dans leur corps.

\- Je suis désolé Karma mais tu ne peux pas rentrer chez moi, avait dit Nagisa en posant une main sur la poignée de sa porte.

\- Tu l'aimes tant que ça… Asano…

Nagisa ne voulait pas répondre à cette question qui pour lui était très clair. Oui, il l'aimait. Mais s'il venait à le lui dire, il savait que ça signait la fin de son amitié avec Karma. La main du carmin se posa doucement dans le cou du bleuté, et découvrit douloureusement un suçon. La chaleur de sa main provoqua comme une décharge électrique au jeune homme dont le corps se rappelait toute la dureté de leurs actes.

\- Il a de la chance de t'avoir, Nagisa-kun. Beaucoup de chance. On dirait que je n'ai pas su quelle chance j'avais à ce moment-là de t'avoir à mes côtés. Pourtant, le prof m'l'avait bien fait remarquer.

Nagisa serra sa mâchoire et ses poings, il avait envie de lui crier dessus « _fais-moi tiens à nouveau »_ mais il savait pertinemment que tout était beaucoup trop tard. Les yeux de Karma luisaient doucement et Nagisa comprit qu'il retenait ses larmes.

\- Je n'ai jamais réussi à passer à autre chose… je n'ai jamais réussi à t'oublier Nagisa-kun. J'ai pourtant tout sacrifié ces sept dernières années en espérant devenir quelqu'un de bien, un noble fonctionnaire. Il baissa doucement les yeux, regardant le sol, le simple fait de savoir qu'aujourd'hui tu es heureux, me satisfait amplement. Bonne soirée, Nagisa-kun.

Le carmin disposa rapidement laissant Nagisa s'écrouler derrière la porte de son appartement. Le silence pesant, la noirceur environnante, ça lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'il n'aimait pas. Absolument pas. Il se releva en allumant la télévision qui diffusait des informations sur l'actualité concernant Tokyo, les prochaines élections du gouverneur de Tokyo approchaient à grand pas. Après l'incident du précédent gouverneur, sept ans auparavant, qui souhaitait tuer le premier ministre lors de la commémoration d'Hiroshima et Nagasaki afin de réinstaurer l'empire japonais, un gouverneur temporaire avait été placé à la tête de la capitale.

Le téléphone de Nagisa se mis à faire de la lumière alors qu'une voix qu'il connaissait très bien chantonnait doucement. Ritsu lui souriait gentiment en lui disant que Karasuma et Irina sollicitait son aide et qu'il devait se rendre au ministère de l'intérieur rapidement. Nagisa comprit parfaitement ce qui allait se passer pour lui et il envoya un message à son petit ami le prévenant qu'il ne serait pas joignables quelques jours. Il savait qu'il s'attirerait ses foudres mais quand le visage des candidats apparut à la télévision, le sang de Nagisa ne fit qu'un tour. Il était hors de question que cette femme passe comme gouverneur.

Le bureau de son ancien professeur de sport de combat était simple et fonctionnel, un bureau grand en bois massif, une chaise en cuir noire, et une agent sexy qu'il avait pour fiancé. Irina Jelavić, était assise sur le bureau, les jambes croisées et regardait d'un air admirative le prodige qu'avait créée Koro-sensei. Il n'avait à peine pris un centimètre mais elle savait qu'il avait les mêmes capacités qu'au moment où il avait défait les attaques de Takaoka.

Le sourire de bienséance de Nagisa disparut quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Karma Akabane qui lui aussi avait été convoqué. On leur donna leur fiche de mission, le duo le plus fort de la 3-E était de nouveaux formés.

\- Cette femme, Setsuna Chiro, doit absolument couler. Vous me trouver tout ce que vous pouvez sans que ce soit découvert…

\- Pourquoi Ritsu ne s'infiltre pas dans l'ordinateur de cette femme ?

\- C'est déjà fait, c'est ce qui passera en commission des députés demain à quinze heure. Maintenant ce qu'il nous faut, c'est des preuves matérielles. De plus, les informations qui seront donné demain en commission parlementaire ne sont à proprement parlé non recevable puisqu'on les a eus sans aucune légalité. Il faut que la presse à scandale face un procès populaire pour qu'on puisse espérer la faire dégager de la vie politique.

\- Et le fait que Karma soit ici ne va pas lui poser un problème pour sa carrière de fonctionnaire ?

La tension augmenta d'un cran. Après tous les sacrifices qu'avait fait le jeune homme, Nagisa ne voulait pas qu'il regrette de l'aider dans cette mission s'il avait tout à y perdre.

\- Je refuse qu'il vienne avec moi. Je peux m'en occuper seul.

Le carmin lui attrapa le col en lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait l'aider mais l'azuré refusa complétement. Alors il lui rappela que c'était comme ça que ça avait détruit leur amitié sept ans auparavant, parce qu'il avait refusé de demander de l'aide.

\- En réalité vous ne serez pas seul. La voix d'Irina était un peu gênée, on n'a pas encore eu le temps de vous le dire mais certains de vos camarades seront avec vous. Vous allez reformer la 3-E juste pour cette nuit.

Les yeux des deux jeunes adultes s'écarquillèrent sous la révélation.

\- On s'est dit que Koro-sensei n'apprécierait pas que certain de ses anciens élèves soient laissé de côté.

\- Ils ont déjà reçu leur ordre et vous retrouveront à minuit dix à l'adresse indiquée, alors enfilé ça et allez-y sans broncher plus, sauf si vous ne voulez pas y aller ?

Karma lâcha le col de Nagisa et commença à se déshabiller pour enfiler la tenue qu'on leur avait préparé et qui était similaire à celles qu'ils avaient pendant les cours de sport. Son regard se posa discrètement sur Nagisa qui semblait gêné même s'ils étaient que tous les deux dans le bureau, Irina avait encore quelques papiers à gérer avant de partir avec eux tandis que Karasuma avait eu un appel sur sa ligne personnelle et était sorti du bureau. Le dos de l'azuré était remplie de suçon, et le creux de ses reins avaient trois griffures similaires de chaque côté. Le rouquin l'attrapa dans ses bras en posant son front sur son épaule alors que le cœur de Nagisa s'emballait.

\- Il est mieux que moi ? avait-il demandé douloureusement en embrassant son épaule.

La respiration de l'azuré s'emballait à son tour. Ses lèvres sur sa peau nue lui rappelaient de douces tortures qu'il avait aimé après coup.

\- Il est surement plus doux aussi mais les griffures sur tes reins montrent qu'il aime aussi te posséder complètement : corps et âme.

Il lui embrassa doucement les reins, léchant et suçotant sa peau, alors que Nagisa se défaisait de ses bras puissants.

\- J'ai un petit ami Karma-kun ! s'écria Nagisa en le giflant.

Le ventre, le torse, son cou, combien de suçons lui avait fait Asano, ça il avait cessé de compter arriver à vingt. Mais les yeux ocres profondément tristes du carmin lui coupèrent le souffle. Il enfila le tee-shirt noir rapidement puis le gilet et le pantalon de camouflage ainsi que les Rangers avant de sortir rapidement du bureau. En serrant la mâchoire. Il allait le rendre chèvre avec tous ses agissements et là, sa crainte du moment était qu'il ait laissé un suçon sur son corps. Gakushû le remarquerait très vite.

Kataoka et Chiba étaient positionné sur deux toits différents afin de les couvrir armée de leur sniper. La team Kurahashi et Isogai entraient par derrière avec l'aide de Terasaka, Kanzaki et Sugino ils allaient directement dans les archives de la résidence.

Leur mission consistait à prouver la connexion entre Chiro Setsuna et le réseau mafieux du Dragon : Ryûji qui est connu pour être l'un des pires. Entre les réseaux de pédophilie, la marchandise de drogue comme l'héroïne, et leur influence sur les politiques en les faisant chanter, c'était surement un des cancers de la politique actuelle à Tokyo. Mais par-dessus tout, c'était cette femme qui avait affirmé qu'elle prendrait soin de sa mère et qui finalement l'avait fait plonger dans la drogue, la misère. C'était une envie de meurtre qui l'habitait, une profonde envie de voir sa carotide éclatée sous la lame de son couteau.

Il attrapa le manche et commença à avancer alors que la main de Rio l'attrapait rapidement lui interdisant de bouger davantage. Elle constata au passage, les quelques suçons de son cou et regarda discrètement Karma. Les gémissements de douleur qui se déroulaient sous leur pied leur firent comprendre avec douleur qu'un des membres de la classe avait été pris, et la tignasse noire de Kanzaki se faisait tirer dans tous les sens par une femme colérique.

D'un commun accord avec Kayano, Nagisa descendit pour l'aider alors que sa camarade asséna un coup de pied bien placé à l'homme qui tenait son amie. Les masques qu'ils portait sur le visage cachait leur identité toutefois, Nagisa qui avait attaché cette femme retira son masque. Le visage de la femme se tordit dans un large sourire, alors qu'il faisait glisser sa lame sur sa joue, écorchant au passage son visage fin.

\- Tu es venu pour te venger, Nagisa Shiota ?

Il avait envie de dire oui mais il luttait contre son instinct de tueur qui ne demandait qu'à être satisfait. Cette douce envie qui n'arrêtait pas de grandir et qu'il n'arrivait pas à supprimer totalement. Il avait réussi à la garder enfouit toute ses années mais il savait que tôt ou tard, Gakushû comprendrait ce qui manque à Nagisa et qu'il serait incapable de lui donner. Sa lame arracha les boutons de la chemise verte qu'elle portait et qui allait parfaitement avec son teint.

\- Arrête ! qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Laissez-moi avec elle, on a des comptes à régler.

Karma lui asséna un coup de poing et lui arracha son couteau avant de l'entrainer dans une autre pièce chercher les informations relatives à la mission. Kayano aida Kanzaki et prévint l'autre groupe qu'ils avaient récupérés leur camarade.

La voix de Kurahashi sonnait comme soulagée mais leur expliqua que Chiba et Megu avaient vu du mouvement dans le jardin et que Terasaka, Takuya et Okajima avaient décidés de s'occuper de ça. Karma demanda plus information à Ritsu concernant les plans du bâtiment, le programme informatique fit apparaitre une carte des lieux, leur montrant les possibilités d'où se trouvaient les documents qu'ils recherchaient. Le groupe de Kurahashi et Isogai montèrent voir au deuxième étage tandis que celui de Karma et Nagisa s'occupait du premier étage.

C'est Kayano et Kanzaki qui réussirent à trouver les informations tant espérées dans une des chambres où l'actrice avait reconnu une boite à secret de fabrication chinoise. C'était comme un puzzle qu'il fallait élucider pour ouvrir une trappe sous la boite et ainsi disposer de l'accès. Elle en avait récemment utilisé un pour une série télévisée portant sur le shogunat.

Maehara et Okuda qui gardaient la fonctionnaire emprisonnée dans les sous-sols, demandèrent où en était les recherches dans un chinois parfait. C'est Karma qui les prévint de la situation, en statuant que pour l'instant seulement trois des documents recherchés étaient retrouvés. Nagisa s'occupaient de photographier chaque document et de les envoyer par le biais de Ritsu au groupe pour que chacun dispose d'une copie au cas où un incident arrive mais surtout et principalement à Irina et Karasuma.

Le couple était venu en aide aux trois garçons dans les jardins, les tirs de Megu étaient d'une extrême précision et ceux de Chiba aidait à faire en sorte que les hommes ne quittent pas le coin où ils étaient planqués. Planqué dans un buisson, Terasaka leur tira dessus, aidé d'Irina et s'occupèrent de les ligoter dans le fond du jardin. Les pistolets n'étaient pas armés de balle mais plutôt de tranquillisant, il avait été hors de question de donner des armes à balle réelle à des jeunes adultes non accrédité au port d'arme.

Sugino trouva les derniers documents, signant la fin de leur mission mais Nagisa manquait à l'appel. Maehara avait insérer un sédatif à la fonctionnaire qui ne se souviendrait de rien avant de se réveiller au petit matin. Irina retrouva l'azuré assit dans une des chambres, un dossier en main et les yeux douloureux. Le nom de sa mère faisait l'objet d'un dossier confidentiel. Irina n'avait pu constater que le carnage qui avait eu lieu, les gardes du corps dans la maison n'étaient pas morts, Nagisa avait su garder son calme olympien mais il ne les avait pas épargnées.

\- Photographie-le en entier, Nagisa-chan.

\- C'est déjà fait… mais je n'ai pas envie de le laisser ici…

\- Tu vas y être obligé.

Elle ne lui lassa pas le temps de répliqué, quand elle posa sa main sur sa nuque, elle le piqua d'une seringue. Dans cette mission, elle savait que l'azuré allait y laisser des plumes. Mais Karasuma avait été clair, il fallait que Nagisa connaisse la vérité derrière toute cette histoire.

Il s'était réveillé dans un hôtel, allongé à côté d'Isogai. La mission continuait. Ses tympans le lançaient douloureusement et le jeune homme à ses côtés lui tendit un verre d'aspirine que l'Azuré avala sans ménagement. Le baseballeur entra dans la chambre qui était une chambre de trois, accompagné de Karasuma et de Karma. Le carmin tendit des fringues à son ami alors que Karasuma expliquait la deuxième phase de l'opération, entrer dans un bar gay et trouver la nouvelle drogue financée par la fonctionnaire. Nagisa étant celui qui ressemblait le plus à un adolescent, ils avaient convenu d'un quasi commun accord que c'était à lui d'y aller. Karma avait été l'un de ceux à refuser après s'être rappelé de leur dernière année de collège. Après réflexion, Karasuma et Irina avait convenu de laisser choisir par lui-même et Nagisa avait accepté amèrement en disant qu'il était l'un des plus familier avec ce domaine.

Il entra dans le bar en commandant un verre de grand cru de bordeaux et resta assit au comptoir en attendant qu'on l'approche gentiment. Karma était assis avec un mec à une autre table, discutant de différents problèmes de société jouant le jeu complètement alors que Terasaka et Sugino étaient debout à une table haute, guettant tous ceux qui s'approchaient de près ou de loin de Nagisa.

Après une bonne demi-heure, un homme s'approcha de l'Azuré, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Terasaka prévint le groupe alors que Ritsu qui avait accès aux caméras du bâtiment cherchait à le trouver dans les fichiers de la protection judiciaire de la jeunesse ou même dans les fichiers de la police avant d'avoir une similitude avec un délinquant sexuel peu scrupuleux qui avait eu l'occasion de violer quatre jeunes après leur avoir administrer de la drogue.

\- Tu cherches à t'amuser un peu ? lui avait-il demandé en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Je cherche à pimenter ma vie un peu ouais, lui souriait Nagisa en buvant la fin de son verre.

\- T'aimerais avoir un peu de cette nouvelle drogue.

Sa voix était un murmure alors qu'il faisait glisser doucement un sachet contenant un morceau de comprimer.

\- T'essaie de me rouler ? Je sais à quoi ressemble l'ecstasy. Non, ce que je veux c'est la « S ».

\- Ok vient avec moi, acquiesçait-il en souriant et en lui prenant la main.

Nagisa lui sourit en le suivant derrière une porte condamnée qui menait aux escaliers de l'immeuble. Ils montèrent quelques étages avant de s'engager dans un couloir et d'entrer dans une pièce. Nagisa reconnu rapidement que c'était en fait un hôtel mais l'homme le poussa sur le lit alors qu'il lui demandait de lui remettre la drogue. Les muscles du jeune professeur devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à bouger alors qu'il sentait une douce chaleur envahir son corps.

\- Donne-moi ma drogue avant de vouloir faire quoi que ce soit ! criait Nagisa en lui enfonçant son pied dans le ventre.

L'homme concéda et appela un de ses collègue pour qu'il leur monte la marchandise.

\- Alors, elle est comment la « S » ? délicieuse hein. Incolore, sans odeur, qui se propage dans le système sanguin encore plus vite que l'ecstasy.

Nagisa le regarda avec horreur en tentant de comprendre comme il avait pu prendre une telle drogue alors que cet homme n'avait pas touché à son verre. La seule personne qui lui venait en tête c'était le barman qui y travaillait et le turquoise comprit que tous les travailleurs étaient des dealers. Il sentit les mains de l'homme commencer à le toucher par-ci par-là mais sa force était totalement inexistante, il ne faisait que penser à lui, à Asano qui l'attendait sagement chez lui pendant que lui faisait une mission pour l'Etat. Il se mordit la lèvre pour tenter de rester lucide encore un peu plus longtemps. Il savait qu'il avait un micro dans la doublure de son t-shirt et son bracelet était un émetteur qui le reliait directement à Ritsu qui enregistrait tous les aveux de l'homme.

Il lui retira son boxer alors que la porte s'ouvrit avec violence sur Karma et Isogai qui immobilisèrent l'homme à coup de batte électrique. Le carmin fit sortir son camarade pour le remettre à Karasuma et s'approcha de Nagisa dont l'érection et les larmes lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs. Il commença à poser sa main sur la joue du turquoise mais le nom qu'il lâcha le fit stopper tout mouvement. Ce n'était pas son nom. Il serra sa mâchoire et ses poings, il lui faisait tellement pitié ainsi mais il se reprocha de ne pas l'avoir assez protégé ce soir. S'il avait été plus proche, il aurait pu voir qu'on l'avait drogué, que ce barman était aussi étrange que tous les autres serveurs mais il était trop occupé à discuter avec ce mec qui n'avait pas arrêté de lui faire du rentre dedans.

Karma le prit dans ses bras et le mis dans la salle de bain en retenant ses envies les plus illicites. Il mit le jet d'eau aussi froid qu'il lui était possible et aspergea le corps de Nagisa assit dans la douche et dont les supplications continuaient en doux gémissements. Il ne le touchait pas. Il ne le toucherait pas. Il mordit sa lèvre aussi fortement qu'il le pouvait pour résister à ses pulsions. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Karasuma quelques peu gêné mais proposa de prendre la relève surtout que personne ne connaissait réellement les effets d'une telle drogue. Sur les quatre jeunes violés, deux étaient décédés, le troisième était dans le coma et le quatrième s'en était sorti après un mois de coma.

Karma tendit le pommeau de douche à Karasuma qui l'encourageait à le laisser faire. Quand ils étaient encore aux lycées, l'incident des quatre jours avaient été dévoilé aux deux autres professeurs afin qu'ils comprennent pourquoi les agissements de Karma et Nagisa n'étaient plus comme avant. Les trois professeurs connaissaient parfaitement la situation de Nagisa et de Karma, leur sentiments réciproques mais la dure réalité de ces quatre jours avait suffi pour détruire ces sentiments, du moins c'étaient ce qu'ils croyaient de la part du turquoise.

Il avait passé une semaine au bloc de réanimation d'un hôpital militaire et scientifique appartenant au ministère de la santé. Leur mission étant secrète, aucune personne de la population ne devait être au courant et encore moins les tabloïdes sinon tout allait finir par se savoir que même l'état complotait afin de truquer les élections. Les médecins lui avaient fait passé une batterie de tests neurologiques alors qu'il avait subi une rééducation des membres inférieurs qui avaient été lésés par la drogue. Asano avait tenté de le contacter à de nombreuses reprises et quand ils s'étaient enfin vus, Nagisa s'était mis à pleurer alors qu'il le prenait dans les bras sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ni pourquoi son petit ami était là, dans un hôpital.

Nagisa avait plus ou moins dit la vérité à Asano, en occultant totalement le fait que c'était une mission pour l'état. Il lui avait simplement parlé de sa famille en lui disant toute l'horreur qu'il avait découvert sur elle. Une histoire de famille compliquée pour celui qui ne fait pas l'effort de vouloir comprendre. Un père partie avec des dettes, une mère qui avait une belle carrière. Mais la réalité était toute autre, sa mère était la précédente cliente de son père, une prostituée qui avait fini par réussir dans la vie. Son père était mort assassiné après avoir un peu trop bu par un des membres du clan Ryûji qui réclamait la possession de son fils : Nagisa Shiota. Il la revendiquait très fortement comme sa mère n'était qu'une pute qu'ils avaient entretenue et que le gamin était né d'un utérus appartenant aux yakuzas.

\- Finalement, je suis bien une pute… avait soufflé Nagisa en se retournant dans le lit, alors qu'on lui caressait doucement la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que ta mère l'était que tu l'es Nagisa.

La voix d'Asano était douce, et il lui cajola les joues de doux baisers. Alors que ses caresses témoignaient d'une profonde tendresse. Il le serra proche de lui, l'empêchant de le quitter. Rien n'était pareil, à cet instant, il aurait aimé qu'il le prenne fortement dans les bras, lui montrant qu'il lui appartenait et non à qui que ce soit d'autre. Les larmes qu'Asano prenait pour de la tristesse était en réalité des larmes de honte, la honte d'avoir été ainsi dévoilé encore une fois à cause de la drogue.

La journée était fraiche mais la météo annonçait que la température augmenterait un peu dans l'après-midi. Nagisa attendait patiemment que son petit ami raccroche son téléphone pour qu'ils puissent enfin reprendre leur rendez-vous galant. Ils avaient décidé de simplement sortir un peu et faire quelques boutiques dans le quartier de Shibuya avant d'aller déjeuner à Roppongi dans l'arrondissement de Minato où Asano avait réservé une table pour eux. Mais leur journée leur servait aussi pour trouver un cadeau à un de leur ami commun qui fêtait ses vingt-trois ans dans quelques jours et le couple avait décidé de lui offrir quelques choses qui le changerait. Nagisa avait opté pour une chirurgie faciale mais Asano l'avait gentiment réprimandé, L'orangé ne niait pas que Koyama Natsuhiko n'avait pas un physique avantageux mais il trouvait que ça correspondait à sa personnalité totalement twistée. Ils avaient finalement opté de lui racheter une veste de costume comme il se plaignait que celle qu'il avait n'allait pas avec sa blouse blanche qu'il portait pour faire ses recherches scientifiques.

\- Tu aimerais quelque chose en particulier pour ton anniversaire, Nagisa ? Lui demandait Gakushû avant de s'asseoir sur un banc dans un parc.

Nagisa se mit à réfléchir en lui tendant sa crêpe au chocolat mais rien ne lui venait à l'idée.

\- Normalement, ce n'est pas à moi de trouver un cadeau et de te demander de me l'acheter tu sais… se plaignait-il avant de croquer dans la crêpe d'Asano. Elle est super bonne.

\- Tu t'en mets partout, lui dit-il en riant et en passant la serviette sur les lèvres du jeune professeur.

Le turquoise posa son regard sur la montre qu'avait Asano à son poignet et un peu gêné il articula quelque chose de quasiment inaudible pour son petit ami. Après avoir tenté de mettre en ordre les sons qu'il avait entendu il se mit à rire en comprenant ce que Nagisa lui avait dit.

\- Ok, je vais essayer de trouver ça ! dit-il en essuyant les larmes qui naissait à ses yeux alors qu'il se remettait difficilement de sa crise de rire.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi, boudait le turquoise en jetant le carton de sa précédente gaufre.

Asano lui attrapa le poignet et l'embrassa devant les passants qui marchaient dans le parc. Un baiser tendre, amoureux et surtout très sucré. Nagisa était vraiment très doué pour embrasser et si Asano ne savait pas se contrôler, il était capable de rester de très longues minutes à aimer sa langue. L'orangé passa doucement sa langue sur sa lèvre avant de passer son pouce sur les lèvres de Nagisa. Les murmures qui se faisaient entendre dans leur dos le fit se tourner rapidement vers eux, leur jetant un regard de défit.

La société japonaise avait du mal à accepter ce qu'il trouvait ne pas être conformes aux règles éthiques alors que par-derrière ils étaient tous capables du pire comme du meilleure. Tant que c'était caché, chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait. Mais la nouvelle génération n'était pas comme ça. Du moins, une grande partie des jeunes.

Les mois défilaient rapidement, juillet était arrivé sans grand étonnement après les semi-examens de fins de trimestres de sa classe et Nagisa était très fière de ses précieux élèves qui progressaient incroyablement vite dans les matières qu'il dispensait. Il souffla en lâchant son stylo, il venait enfin de mettre un quatre-vingt-dix-huit sur cent à un de ses élèves dans un contrôle d'anglais. Son téléphone vibra rapidement, un message d'Asano qui s'excusait une nouvelle fois de ne pas pouvoir venir mais qu'il était très pris avec son mémoire de master un. L'azuré le rassura en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il lui souhaitait bon courage. Ça faisait trois semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, ni entendu. Il ne répondait plus à ses messages ni à ses appels dernièrement. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Karma l'attendait devant chez lui, une bouteille de saké et tout sourire il le félicita d'avoir tenu dans ce lycée de délinquant. Nagisa ne se retint pas de lui dire qu'il avait enfin mis d'excellentes notes à certains de ses camarades.

\- Fêtons plutôt l'arrivé des vacances d'été, avait dit en riant Nagisa.

\- Tu es sûr que je peux entrer ? demanda Karma très hésitant. Si Asano l'apprend, tu risques gros.

\- Hein ? attends, tu ne sais pas la dernière ! il laisse Ren passer la nuit tranquille chez lui alors que je l'avais mis en garde ! Sérieusement, ça se voit que ce mec veut lui mettre le grapin dessus et lui qui me sort « C'est un très bon ami », t'y crois toi ? avait-il demandé en jetant sa veste sur sa chaise. Moi non. Avait-il ajouté énervé et sans appel.

Un peu décontenancé, le carmin s'invita dans l'appartement du jeune professeur et se laissa choir sur le canapé. Comme c'était sa première fois dans l'appartement de Nagisa il posa un regard attentif sur chaque portion des pièces qu'il pouvait voir sur salon. Le studio était construit de plein pied sans réelle cloison, la cuisine-salle-à-manger était juxtaposée au salon ou un canapé d'angle noir faisait face à une table basse et une télévision sur un meuble blanc. Une estrade en bois encadrait un petit jardin d'intérieur où Nagisa avait un petit bassin d'eau avec deux fleurs de lotus qui lui rappelait tous les jours, à chaque fois qu'il les voyait les paroles qu'avait eu Koro-sensei. L'estrade délimitait la pièce à vivre de la pièce à coucher ou un lit chinois double occupait l'espace. Il devinait la penderie et surement la porte de la salle de bain de l'autre côté.

\- C'est vraiment beau comme appartement…

\- Quand je l'ai pris, y avait pas mal de travaux à y faire donc je me suis mis d'accord avec le propriétaire, je lui refais à neuf son appartement et pendant un an, je n'avais pas à payer de loyer. C'était un pari risqué mais le propriétaire est revenu un an après et ma remercier pour le coup de main.

L'azuré posa un plat complétement végétarien ce qui fit sourire l'Akabane, il avait toujours refusé de manger de la viande ou du poisson sauf sur ses sushis. Il lui fit remarqué que ses sushis manquaient de poisson, et c'est en boudant que Nagisa lui dit que Ren et Asano le lui avait complètement mangé la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est étrange…

\- De quoi ? avait-il demander en avalant sa dernière boule de riz avant de siroter le très bon saké que lui avait apporté Karma.

\- Que Asano ne soit pas revenu depuis la dernière fois que Ren soit venu ici. Il est rentré seul chez lui ?

Après une longue minute d'hésitation, l'azuré se resservit un verre de saké. Lui aussi avait pensé à cette éventualité mais il ne voulait pas la voir. Il ingurgita une longue gorgée avant de répondre à ses interrogations.

\- Ren était incapable de marcher seul, c'est Asano qui l'a raccompagné…

En voyant la mine déconfite de Nagisa, Karma se mit à rire de gêne, il ne voulait absolument pas le faire douter de son petit ami.

\- Tu sais, c'est d'Asano dont on parle. Je suis sûr qu'il ne s'est rien passé, le confortait-il en posant sa main sur sa tignasse.

L'azuré dodelina de la tête en regardant son verre à moitié plein et s'en saisit pour continuer sa beuverie. C'est à moitié mort que Nagisa s'écroula sur son lit alors que Karma prenait le canapé, une couette sur le corps. La respiration régulière de Nagisa lui indiquait qu'il s'était paisiblement endormi, après avoir sifflé la bouteille à deux et d'en avoir entamé une seconde, les deux jeunes adultes étaient très vites tomber dans leur souvenir d'enfance. Ces souvenirs l'empêchaient plus ou moins de réussir à trouver le sommeil, il tergiversait sur le pour ou le contre de faire croire à Nagisa qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. Il lui suffisait de le déshabillé et qu'il se coule contre lui. Mort comme il était, il était certain qu'il ne se rappellerait pas de la fin de la soirée le lendemain matin.

La douche qu'il avait prise lui avait remis le cerveau en état de marche, il était quatorze heures passé et le soleil tapait haut et fort : la saison allait être rude comme chaque année. Karma sorti de la douche, habillé de son boxer ce qui fit qu'accentuer la frustration que ressentait Nagisa. Non pas qu'il était devenu accro au sexe mais c'était ainsi qu'il se sentait en sécurité : entre les puissants bras de l'être qu'il aimait.

Il checka une dernière fois son téléphone avant d'aller dans la douche, aucun nouveau message ou appel. Karma qui après s'être assuré qu'il était bien sous l'eau, déverrouilla le téléphone sans grande difficulté puisqu'il le lui avait demandé quand il était complétement ivre. Il ouvrit Line et commença à lire la conversation que Nagisa avait Asano non sans alimenter sa jalousie et sa profonde envie de monopoliser. C'était très difficile pour lui de faire l'indifférent, mais il était devenu expert et secrètement, il espérait que leur couple ne dure pas. Mais dans l'une des conversations il comprit que Nagisa avait aussi besoin d'Asano et qu'Asano lui offrait un total soutien moral.

\- Si tu lui brises le cœur, connard, je te le reprends.

Avait murmuré Karma en fermant l'application et en regardant les photos qu'il avait sur son téléphone. Il tomba sur le dossier qui parlait de sa mère et le téléchargea complètement sur son téléphone puis effaça ses dernières traces de connexion. Les autres photos étaient relativement basiques, celles d'un couple basique qui s'embrassait mais certaine étaient beaucoup plus suggestive et le carmin ferma les applications et rangea le téléphone quelque peu énervé par ce qu'il avait vu et lu.

Nagisa n'avait pas vu Asano depuis cinq semaines et aujourd'hui, le vingt juillet, Asano lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas venir. Il s'était pourtant levé tôt, avait rangé son appartement qui est toujours parfaitement rangé puis quand le message fatidique arriva, il s'était mis à déprimer. Il avait alors décrété qu'il devait arrêter de chouiner et qu'Asano avait très certainement beaucoup de chose à faire afin de se préparer à son oral de début Août.

Personne ne lui avait souhaité joyeux anniversaire sauf le vendeur de la boutique où il s'était acheté un nouveau costume comme il avait trente pourcent le jour de son anniversaire puis le vendeur plutôt sexy du magasin de chaussure où il avait racheté des nouvelles chaussures et la dernière personne qui le lui a souhaité était le barman de l'izakaya où il avait été boire un verre et acheter une bouteille d'alcool fort.

La chevelure orangée l'attendait devant sa porte, et il l'embrassa rapidement lui témoignant tout son amour et sa frustration. Sauf que Nagisa cessa de bouger rapidement en croisant non pas les yeux violets ensorcelant d'Asano mais les orbes ocres de l'Akabane. Karma n'avait pas répondu à son baiser et dans un sens il s'en mordait les doigts mais il savait qu'il avait bien fait. Asano attendait surement que Nagisa rompe en s'accusant d'avoir embrassé quelqu'un d'autre par manque, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait au vu de la personnalité qu'il connaissait d'Asano.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Nagisa-kun, lui dit Karma en lui tendant un sac en papier tout en lui souriant pour stopper le malaise.

L'azuré se confondit en excuse tout en laissant ses larmes couler de honte. Ils entrèrent chez Nagisa qui après avoir ouvert le sac avait trouvé un gâteau d'anniversaire fait par un pâtissier français sur l'avenu principale de Shibuya. Ils y avaient été a de nombreuses reprises avec Kayano qui trouvait que les flans qu'ils vendaient étaient très certainement les meilleures au monde. Nagisa trancha deux parts en s'excusant de ne pas avoir de bougie pour célébré son vingt-troisième anniversaire.

\- Je pari que tu n'as pas été voir sur le groupe Line ? sous les yeux étonnés et encore rouge de Nagisa, il poursuivit, lâche le couteau je vais le faire toi, va voir ton téléphone.

Les pleurs qu'il entendait animèrent un petit sourire triste sur son visage, tout le monde lui avait souhaité son anniversaire et lui proposaient de se voir pour le fêter le samedi soir comme ils étaient tous trop occupés en ce moment avec leur travail. Takuya avait dit qu'il réservait le restaurant rien que pour eux, et Ritsu affirmait s'occupé de la musique quant aux autres tout le monde voulait lui offrir une très bonne soirée et s'étaient engagé à garder l'animation jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Nagisa posa son front sur le dos de Karma qui résistait difficilement à ses pulsions. Savoir qu'il pleurait à cause de lui le mettait dans une rage qu'il tentait de mesurer. Il avait très envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter mais en agissant ainsi il savait qu'aucun des deux ne résisteraient bien longtemps à l'envie surtout Nagisa qui avait un besoin important de sécurité.

Le fraisier -le gâteau d'anniversaire- était quasiment terminé alors que la bouteille qu'il avait achetée était sifflée depuis une dizaine de minute et ils en entamaient une nouvelle d'un des placards du bleuté.

\- Dis Nagisa, est-ce qu'Asano aussi t'as fait la position de la charrue avec une bougie dans le cul ?

L'alcool montaient dans le sang et doucement, Karma poussait ses limites loin. Ses questions devenaient de plus en plus sexuelles et Nagisa ne repoussait absolument pas les questions, il y répondait toujours avec une franchise et une suggestion non cachée.

\- Non, assura-t-il en faisant tourner doucement son saké dans son verre avant d'en boire une longue gorgée. Gakushû n'est pas violent comme toi quand on couche ensemble, et j'avoue que ça me manque pas mal, avait sorti Nagisa en déboutonnant sa chemise à manche courte en se ventilant.

Karma le sentait venir gros comme une maison, un verre de plus, une parole déplacée de plus et Nagisa était tout à lui pour la nuit. Il enfila sa veste noire en s'excusant auprès de son ami mais il devait être en forme pour le boulot le lendemain. Il vérifia l'heure à sa montre en dodelinant de la tête, oui, il pouvait encore avoir le dernier train s'il se pressait un peu.

La vision de Nagisa la chemise déboutonnée et complètement frustré le fit rapidement chanceler contre le mur sur lequel il prenait appuis. Il avait encore suffisamment de raison pour comprendre dans quoi les deux s'embarquaient mais il était hors de question que Nagisa regrette quoi que ce soit. Et ça Karma savait que s'ils osaient l'un comme l'autre faire un pas vers l'autre, Nagisa s'en voudrait pour le mal et la trahison qu'il faisait envers Asano. Mais à l'heure actuelle, l'azuré était complètement à la merci de l'Akabane qui mourrait d'envie de le voir complètement nu. Il était pressé entre le fait de rentrer chez lui pour ne plus avoir la vision d'un Nagisa la chemise à terre qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui, lui faisait incroyablement plaisir.

Il connaissait les sentiments de Nagisa qui s'était mis à joyeusement lui dire qu'il l'aimait bien plus qu'Asano mais qu'il avait besoin émotionnellement de lui. Il savait aussi qu'il ne jouait pas avec lui, le bleuté était sincère dans tout ce qu'il faisait c'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas quitter Asano car même si son amour était moins fort que celui qu'il avait pour l'Akabane, c'était Asano qui l'avait épaulé dans ses très grands moments d'insécurité. Mais en ce moment, ce qui rongeait le jeune homme c'était simplement la peur qu'il l'ait trompé, la peur qu'il l'ait trahi. Il le sentait et c'était pour ça qu'il avait besoin de se sentir complètement possédé corps et âme.

\- Je vais rentrer, dors bien Nagisa-kun.

Le bleuté posa son regard céleste sur la porte d'entrée qui se fermait doucement sur le sourire de l'Akabane. Il se laissa choir dans le canapé en installant un réveil pour dix heures, lui il était en vacances mais tous ses amis ne l'étaient pas. Karma allait bénéficier de quelques jours et notamment la semaine d'après alors que Rio allait partir à Londres pour un stage de langue intensif.

La sonnette de son appartement le réveilla en sursaut à midi et il jura mentalement en se rendant compte qu'il avait éteint son téléphone pour se rendormir dans l'immédiat. La porte s'ouvrit sur l'Asano un peu inquiet, Nagisa jura mentalement en se rendant compte de son accoutrement et du fait qu'il sentait encore l'alcool à plein nez.

\- Hey… joyeux anniversaire, Nagisa, un peu en retard, désolé.

Assis dans le canapé, Nagisa lui coupa une tranche du reste de fraisier. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient encore de sa précédente douche rapide, alors que son t-shirt commençait à être mouillé aux épaules. Asano s'était excusé de ne pas être venu plus vite mais plus il s'excusait, plus l'insécurité de Nagisa augmentait. L'orangé posa son assiette à dessert sur la table basse en constatant que l'Akabane était passé par là encore une fois en constant une brique de lait aux fraises posé à côté du canapé. Nagisa lui expliqua qu'il était venu hier soir pour son anniversaire ce qui déclencha une nouvelle vague d'excuse de la part de l'Asano.

Il en avait assez de l'entendre dire pardon, habituellement, il s'agaçait que Karma soit venu chez lui ou juste qu'il ait passé du temps avec lui mais là, aucune réprimande. Il s'assit sur lui, collant son buste contre celui de Gakushû et s'empara avidement de ses lèvres. Il déboutonna rapidement sa chemise, il avait besoin qu'il soit à lui, rien qu'à lui mais les mains de l'orangé l'arrêtèrent doucement. Un simple désolé franchit de nouveau ses lèvres alors qu'il le serrait fort dans ses bras. Le cœur de Nagisa s'emballa doucement au fur et à mesure qu'il lui parlait. Il entendait sa voix douloureuse, ses raisons qui étaient compréhensible mais il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas entendre tout ça. Il articula douloureusement un « _pars »_ qui ne se fit pas répéter. Ses derniers mots le laissèrent complètement pantois « _Je t'ai sincèrement aimé, Nagisa, et je te souhaite de trouver le bonheur car tu le mérites._ »

Il était resté assis dans le canapé à écouter le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge de la cuisine. La nuit était arrivée sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il observa d'un regard vide le sac que son ex-petit ami lui avait laissé en gage de cadeau d'anniversaire. Il lui fallut un grand effort pour vouloir se lever du canapé et regarder ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il prit délicatement la petite carte où se trouvait quelques mots.

 _Joyeux anniversaire, Nagisa !  
Il y a quelques mois, tu m'as dit que tu aurais aimé une montre  
mais que tu n'en trouvais pas à ta taille qui face homme  
donc, j'ai pris l'initiative de t'en faire-faire une.  
Gakushû._

Il commença seulement à réaliser que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Ses larmes coulèrent alors qu'il laissait toute sa colère partir de lui. Il l'aimait, il en était certain mais tous les mots qu'il lui avait dits le faisait douter. Il était détruit, son âme était complètement en miette. Tous les souvenirs qu'il avait avec Gakushû lui revenaient en mémoire comme s'il était à la fin de sa vie. Tout se jouait devant ses yeux comme un film qu'on rembobinait. Ses larmes ne se tarissaient pas, elles continuaient de dévaler ses joues comme un torrent. Chacune d'elle représentait un souvenir, un joyau qu'il tentait de sortir de sa tête mais automatiquement un nouveau lui arrivait. Il avait passé tellement de temps, tellement de bon temps avec lui qu'il lui était inconcevable que tout s'arrête. Mais par-dessus tout, ce qui lui avait brisé le cœur, c'était les mots qu'il avait employé pour justifier leur séparation. Ils étaient durs, cassants et son cœur fragilisé par toutes ses années d'insécurité ainsi que les récentes découvertes sur sa famille l'avait brisé moralement.

La nuit avait été longue et ses yeux étaient aussi douloureux qu'une lame de rasoir. Enflés et rouges, il avait passé un peu d'eau froide dessus pour chasser sa très piteuse mine mais rien ne fonctionnait. Il passa sous la douche pour tenter de stopper l'afflux de souvenir en se focalisant sur la chaleur de l'eau chaude sur sa peau mais rien n'y faisait, ses souvenirs continuaient de le torturer comme pour lui rappeler qu'il était la cause de son malheur.

Il attrapa une serviette et épongea son visage mais rien ne changeait, ses yeux étaient globuleux à souhait. Il serra sa mâchoire avant d'attraper son jogging et d'aller courir un peu. Il avait conscience qu'il faisait une chaleur caniculaire mais il s'enfichait pas mal, il avait besoin de souffrir et courir un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal même sous vingt-cinq degré à l'aube.

Son baladeur dans les oreilles, il installa rapidement un mode aléatoire et se mis à courir un circuit complètement improvisé mais quelque chose de semblable à un entrainement de sport de la classe 3-E. il passa un parc où un petit sanctuaire shintoïste était érigé puis sortie par la sortie nord et continua sur le trottoir de la route principale du quartier. Il contourna en passant dans un autre parc bien plus grand et bien plus intéressant avec un grand étang. Mais en réalité, sa course était une torture physique et mentale, il revisitait des lieux qui étaient chargé en souvenirs. Ils s'étaient embrassés à de nombreuses reprises sur le pont. Le soir ils leur arrivaient de rester assis sur le banc et de discuter comme un vieux couple d'un oiseau qui s'était posé sur la berge en lui inventait une histoire tantôt tragique tantôt fascinante.

Il termina sa course en passant devant un izakaya qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenté quand ils étaient ensemble. Un petit bar à saké délicieux que Nagisa avait fait découvrir à Asano et où ils se plaisaient à se rendre tous les deux pour y boire un verre après le travail.

Sa course était une sorte de rédemption pour son âme mais il avait toujours cette sensation étrange dans son cœur. Il sentait que dans ses paroles dures et cassantes, il n'avait pas tort. En rentrant chez lui, avant de commencer à faire de nombreuses pompes et des squattes, il posa un regard dans le miroir, et observa ses yeux en tentant de comprendre les paroles qu'avaient eues l'Asano. Mais rien que la colère et l'incompréhension le gagnait. Il posa sa main sur son reflet en cherchant à comprendre mais rien n'y faisait, aucune explication ne lui venait. Il était incapable de comprendre ce qu'il avait sous-entendu.

Il attrapa son téléphone, et commença à appeler Gakushû mais tombait directement sur la messagerie. Il rappela, encore et encore avant de lui envoyer un message sur Line afin de savoir s'il lisait les messages. Quand la flèche devint bleue il comprit qu'il l'ignorait mais il continua encore et encore, le suppliant de lui répondre. Mais rien ne changeait, il ignorait ses messages.

Durant quatre jours, il l'avait complètement ignoré. Nagisa s'était rendu chez lui mais aucune réponse de sa part. Il ne voulait pas le voir, ni lui parler, tout était clair maintenant et la colère commençait à le ronger. On dit que dans une rupture, la personne qui se sent terriblement lésé à trois stades, le premier est la tristesse et l'incompréhension, la personne se remet en question, cherchant à savoir où était le mal qu'il avait pu faire. Puis, le deuxième stade arrivait où il ne restait que de la colère après avoir compris que finalement, les fautes ne lui étaient pas exclusives. Puis le troisième était l'indifférence la plus total pour cette personne.

Nagisa passait progressivement dans la deuxième phase, après s'être remis en cause durant les quatre jours mais il semblerait les mots qu'il ait employé pour récupérer son petit ami n'étaient pas assez bons, ou plutôt pas assez fort pour qu'il daigne lui répondre. La colère commençait doucement à s'immiscer dans son cœur et rejetait la faute sur Ren qu'il portait coupable et il avait commencé à lui envoyer des messages pour savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé entre eux deux ce fameux soir de juin. Son ami de fac ne lui avait jamais répondu également même s'il avait lu ses messages.

Son téléphone vibra en affichant le nom d'Akabane Karma. Nagisa décrocha en répondant d'une voix morne :

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh ! bonjour Nagisa-kun, on s'est levé du mauvais pied à ce que j'entends. Dis, tu comptes ramenez ton cul coléreux ou faut qu'on ramène ton gâteau d'anniversaire chez toi ?

L'azuré souffla en se rappelant que c'était aujourd'hui le fameux soir d'anniversaire et il ne pouvait décidemment pas y aller avec une tête pareille.

\- Désolé… Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir, dit-il alors que Kayano questionnait Karma pour savoir s'il arrivait.

\- Oui, oui, t'inquiète il arrive. Je vais le chercher il a eu un souci avec un de ses voisins, rien de grave. A tout de suite, Nagisa-kun.

La porte de son appartement s'ouvrit sur un carmin au visage partagé entre inquiétude et colère mais il laissa tomber ses émotions en voyant la mine que faisait Nagisa. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges, il était d'une pâleur à faire frémir la lune et surtout il semblait encore plus fragile qu'un hamster face à un chat. Karma comprit immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé et le prit dans ses bras en le réconfortant. Il envoya discrètement un sms à Rio lui disant que Nagisa s'était fait jeté et qu'ils arriveraient un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

\- Il m'a dit que j'étais égoïste, avait-il avoué en serrant sa mâchoire. Qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir son reflet dans mes yeux, que je n'étais pas amoureux de lui, qu'il avait vécu trois ans avec moi où ce n'était qu'un amour à sens unique ! Tu comprends quelques choses toi ? s'écriait Nagisa en se laissant tomber à genoux en pleurant une nouvelle fois. Je ne comprends rien, je ne vois pas ce qu'il insinue par-là ! Que j'ai accepté d'être sa pute pendant trois ans ? Hein ? C'est ça qu'il voulait dire ? Qu'il s'est bien éclaté et puis plus rien ?

Sa voix partait dans les aigues et déraillait sur la fin de ses phrases. Karma le laissa exploser sa rage alors que Nakamura lui répondait en lui envoyant un message photo où tout le monde posait pour réconforter Nagisa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire… murmurait l'azuré entre ses sanglots.

Karma se posa contre la porte d'entrée et le pris doucement dans ses bras. Il le laissa là quelques longues minutes, lui accordant le droit de pleurer pour l'homme qu'il avait aimé et se retint de lui donner la réponse qu'il attendait à sa question. Un nouveau message de Rio arriva sur son téléphone lui demandant comme il allait, Karma les photographia et envoya la photo d'un Nagisa aux yeux gonflés et aux larmes abondantes à leur amie qui lui répondit dans la foulée : « _Fous le sous une douche froide ! Et ramène-le-nous ! On a de l'alcool, des flans, pleins de trucs à bouffer ! Alors remmène le Zombi illico presto._ » Karma se mit à sourire et à montrer le message de la blonde à Nagisa qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement sous le surnom plutôt juste qu'elle lui avait trouvé aussi vite.

Karma avait préparé ses affaires après lui avoir forcé la main pour qu'il prenne une douche bien froide. C'est dans sa tenue d'Adam que le jeune professeur sorti de la salle de bain et qui remarqua très rapidement le regard lubrique de l'Akabane sur son corps.

\- Tu pourrais mettre une serviette.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais jamais vu à poil.

\- Dis-toi seulement que je m'abstiens depuis sept ans et que j'ai beaucoup de jus en réserve que je garde précieusement pour le mec qui me fait bander depuis plus de sept ans.

Nagisa souffla rapidement et passa la serviette précédemment sur ses cheveux autour de sa taille et commença à entrer dans son caleçon.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je m'habille ? vu ton regard on dirait que c'était mieux quand je ne portais pas de boxer.

\- Ferme-là et habille-toi.

\- Tu n'as vraiment jamais coucher avec qui que ce soit ou même rien fait ? Même pas une fellation ? avait-il demandé avec beaucoup d'hésitation.

\- Non, rien du tout. Mais quand je pourrais de nouveaux retoucher le corps du mec qui me fait bander, il fera ses prières avant par ce que j'ai sept ans de frustration et beaucoup, beaucoup, d'idée salace et une terrible jalousie qui cogne dans ma poitrine.

Le carmin passa la cravate de Nagisa à son cou mais la serra très forte, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Il frôla son oreille de ses lèvres puis son cou, alors que ses mains passaient sur son ventre et au travers de la chemise, il pouvait ressentir les abdos du jeune professeur se tendre. Il finit par lui retirer la cravate et la jeter sur le lit en prétextant que c'était de trop pour une simple soirée d'anniversaire puis lui pris le poignet fermement pour rejoindre la soirée.

La soirée se passa bien même si au tout début, ses camarades s'étaient vraiment inquiété pour lui. La Nakamura avait fait tourner la photo du jeune professeur larmoyant mais après une courte explication Kayano et Ritsu avait lancé la soirée. La meilleure chose quand une rupture survient, c'est d'être entouré d'amis fidèle qui savent changer les idées de l'être brisé, et c'était ce qu'avait Nagisa, une trentaine de camarade de classe près à tout pour qu'il retrouve le sourire. Itona lui passa un cadeau qu'il avait fait lui-même, une petite voiture télécommander par une application smartphone avec un système de caméra intégré puis le cadeau général arriva. Une statuette à l'effigie de leur très cher professeur Koro qui posait un tentacule sur le front de Nagisa. La statuette reposait sur un socle où des mots étaient écrit en lettre dorée : _Puisses-tu toi aussi guider ces élèves vers un meilleur lendemain._ Nagisa les remercia chaleureusement, le cadeau lui allait droit au cœur alors qu'il commençait à sangloter.

\- Tournée générale ! crièrent Terasaka et Takuya en levant leur verre de saké.

La nuit était chaude et il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. La statuette qu'ils lui avaient faite était posée sur sa table basse et il la regardait mélancoliquement. Accoudé à sa fenêtre, la chemise grande ouverte il se demandait ce que le Koro-sensei lui dirait par rapport à sa relation avec Asano. Est-ce qu'il serait capable de répondre à son interrogation ? Il en était certain, après tout, c'était le professeur qui avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur ses élèves.

Les bras de Karma se posèrent sur ses hanches alors qu'il enfouissait ses lèvres dans le cou de Nagisa. L'azuré avait refusé d'avoir une relation charnelle avec lui pour l'instant car il avait l'impression de trahir Asano en faisant ça. Le carmin avait accepté comprenant les sentiments de Nagisa mais lui avait promis qu'il s'en rappellerait.

\- Tu penses que Koro-sensei dirait quoi de ma relation avec Asano ?

\- Comment tu veux que je sache ça moi ? J'ai pas le cerveau de tête de poulpe, soufflait-il en posant sa tête sur celle de Nagisa, t'as vraiment stoppé ta croissance à quinze ans toi.

Le bleuté lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtés alors que l'Akabane continuait de se moquer gentiment de lui.

Le mois d'aout était passé en même temps que la colère de Nagisa. Après y avoir longtemps réfléchit il avait stoppé toutes ses tentatives pour récupérer Asano. Il avait compris que pour Asano aussi c'était une épreuve difficile et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû critiquer sa relation avec Ren alors qu'il entretenait une relation bien plus ambiguë avec l'Akabane. Nagisa s'était mis à la place de Gakushû et avait réalisé qu'il avait surement ressentit beaucoup plus d'insécurité que lui-même.

Le début du mois d'octobre était froid mais il avait pour habitude d'entrer dans un café et d'y boire un café accompagné d'une pâtisserie avec Asano. Quand l'hivers se faisait sentir, c'était leur rituel, après les cours, ils discutaient longuement de l'actualité autour d'un bon café qui réchauffait leur corps et éclairait leur esprit. Il était actuellement assis dans ce même café que trois ans auparavant. Ce café avait été leur premier rendez-vous amoureux. Il prit son téléphone et tapa rapidement un message qu'il envoya à Gakushû. Il n'espérait pas une réponse, il n'espérait pas non plus son pardon. Il voulait simplement lui dire au revoir. Il avait l'esprit très clair, il comprenait maintenant ce qui n'allait pas dans sa façon d'agir avec lui et il regrettait profondément. Il n'espérait pas qu'il vienne, il comprendrait qu'il ne veuille pas venir mais il avait dit qu'il l'attendrait jusqu'à la fermeture alors il commandait pendant de longues heures quelques pâtisserie et de très nombreux cafés. Il en était à son septième quand l'homme qu'il attendait s'assit face à lui un peu gêné. Nagisa commanda pour Gakushû sa commande habituelle et la serveuse revint avec un plateau.

C'était une table collée à la vitrine, d'où ils pouvaient voir le monde qui continuait d'avancer même si leur relation s'était arrêtée. Cette image d'un temps figé pendant que les aiguilles du temps continuaient d'avancer, se gravèrent dans sa mémoire et il comprit qu'inconsciemment il faisait référence à leurs souvenirs communs. Il afficha un petit sourire en jouant maladroitement avec l'anse de sa tasse avant de poser son regard sur Gakushû. Il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi magnifique et Nagisa comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il avait cédé à ses charmes.

\- Merci d'être venu, Gakushû.

Il ne répondit pas mais ne semblait pas hostile à ce qu'il continue de l'appeler aussi familièrement. Il posa son coude sur la table, soutenant sa mâchoire et regarda comme à son habitude les passants qui continuaient leur vie à courir. Son écharpe cachait son maladroitement sa gorge mais dévoilait assez pour que les yeux turquoise de Nagisa y descellent un suçon.

\- Je ne te demanderai pas ton pardon, mes erreurs sont irréparables. Je veux sincèrement te dire que ces trois années passées avec toi ont été merveilleuses et que je ne les regretterai jamais. Elles ont forgé l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui et je t'en remercie, c'est parce que tu m'as épaulé, réconforté dans mes moments les plus sombres que j'ai pu remonter à la surface. Alors, merci du fond du cœur, Gakushû.

Il inclina respectueusement la tête alors que son interlocuteur fermait les yeux douloureusement en soufflant avant de les rouvrir et de les poser sur sa tasse de café noire.

\- Si notre histoire doit se terminer ici et maintenant, repris Nagisa, je te souhaite le plus sincèrement au monde d'être heureux avec la personne qui tu as choisi ou que tu choisiras. Il y a beaucoup d'interrogation que j'ai mais je n'en ai qu'une à laquelle j'apprécierai que tu répondes. Il déglutit difficilement avant de prendre son souffle, est-ce que tu as couché avec Ren en juin ?

L'orangé ferma les yeux en soufflant. Il avait souhaité répondre à cette question de toute façon afin que Nagisa puisse passer à autre chose.

\- Non. Cette nuit-là, je l'ai raccompagné chez lui, il était très mal. Il avait pas mal de problèmes familiaux. Je n'ai fait qu'aider un ami. Puis oui de fil en aiguille, j'ai fini par développer des sentiments à son égard.

\- Merci de m'avoir répondu sincèrement, Gakushû, lui dit-il en lui souriant gentiment.

\- Je ne suis pas venu te voir parce que j'avais la sensation de te trahir mais finalement, j'ai aussi fini par ouvrir les yeux sur notre relation.

\- Tu penses toujours que j'ai été égoïste… murmurait Nagisa en reposant sa tasse de café.

\- Quand je te voyais avec Karma, tes yeux vibraient d'une couleur qui n'existait pas quand tu étais avec moi… C'était comme si tu ne me voyais pas. J'avais constamment peur que, je ne sais pas, que tu me quittes pour retourner avec.

Nagisa venait de trouver la réponse à sa question. Il serra la mâchoire en comprenant que tout ce temps, pendant ces sept années il avait été amoureux de Karma et seulement lui.

\- Je t'avais déjà dit que Karma m'avait fait des avances mais que je l'avais toujours repoussé. J'ai toujours été sincère. Je n'ai jamais couché avec Karma quand toi et moi on était ensemble. Et aujourd'hui encore, je n'ai rien fait avec lui parce que je voulais qu'on mette officiellement un point final à notre histoire.

Insciemment peut-être, Gakushû remonta son écharpe pour cacher les traces de suçon. Nagisa sourit faiblement en remettant son manteau et son écharpe mais la main de l'orangé l'agrippa tremblante au poignet.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut redevenir ami ?

\- Est-ce que tu en as envie ?

Asano le regarda hésitant et cherchant ses mots.

\- Je serais toujours là pour toi, Gakushû, mais je ne peux pas sortir de nouveau avec toi. Je crains qu'à nouveau je te fasse encore souffrir.

\- Je veux simplement qu'on soit ami, il n'y aura aucun sous-entendu. Si tu te remets avec Karma, je ne m'interposerai pas. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, mais s'il te plaît, pardonne Ren. Il n'a vraiment rien fait pour mériter les messages que tu lui as envoyé.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce que j'ai pu lui dire. Ces jours-là... J'étais complètement mort. Alors, sincèrement… désolé.

Le regard azuré de Nagisa était franc, et ce regard, Gakushû le connaissait bien. Il lui sourit faiblement en pressant un peu son poignet en signe amical puis se rassit pour finir le café et la pâtisserie que lui avait offert Nagisa. Il l'invita à se rasseoir pour qu'il puisse discuter un peu de ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois mais les deux hommes constatèrent silencieusement qu'il leur faudrait un peu de temps pour que leur relation redevienne amicale et sans aucune gêne.

Le soleil se dissipait doucement derrière les buildings sans inquiéter les deux amis qui discutaient de politiques autour d'un café noir amère. Le nouveau gouverneur avait été élu en juin et maintenant, on constatait qu'il n'était pas mieux que d'autres avec un passif important notamment en évasion fiscale. La presse à scandale avec ses titres racoleurs l'appelait « la pompe à fric » alors que le journal où travaillait Gakushû tentait une approche objective en détaillant certain aspect de l'évasion.

L'orangé laissa échapper un long souffle et s'excusa avant de quitter l'établissement, son petit ami l'appelait pour aller acheter quelques condiments pour leur repas du soir. Nagisa était resté silencieux mais accepta avec encore une douleur dans le cœur de le laisser partir. Sa tasse de café dans les mains, il soufflait doucement dessus en regardant les passants complètement lessivés rentrer de leur journée de travail. Il sorti son téléphone portable de sa poche et ouvrit Line pour envoyer un message à Karma : « J _e l'ai laissé partir… »._ Le carmin ne tarda pas à lui répondre en lui envoyant simplement une adresse avec simplement « _va à cette adresse immédiatement »_.

Il avait obéi sagement sans poser plus de question et il se trouvait devant un building de haut standing. Il entra le code d'accès qui y était joint puis entra dans l'ascenseur et tapant de nouveau un code. Il arriva sur le palier de deux appartements, et ouvrit la porte avec de nouveau un code d'accès à dix chiffres. La porte se déverrouilla silencieusement tandis qu'il allumait les lumières.

C'était la première fois que le turquoise mettait les pieds chez Karma et il ressentait une profonde gêne maintenant qu'il l'avait laissé venir chez lui et y dormir. Son appartement était très chic et moderne. Le canapé en cuir noir était orienté sur une bibliothèque et un poste de radio. Nagisa réalisa qu'en effet, Karma ne regardait jamais la télévision. Il aimait simplement écouter les informations et lire. Le salon avait un aquarium avec différent types de poissons et dont la lumière tamisait doucement l'environnement. Il posa doucement sa main sur la vitre observant les poissons de toutes couleurs avec un faible sourire et continua la découverte des lieux. La cuisine toute équipée était constituée d'un îlot central qui servait de plan de travail mais aussi de table à manger. La salle de bain était elle aussi spacieuse faite de marbre et d'une baignoire à même le sol donnant vue sur Tokyo. Il ouvrit une porte qu'il comprit être un bureau où le carmin y travaillait ses dossiers sur ses heures de repos. La dernière porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur une chambre à la vue sublime sur la tour de Tokyo. Un petit espace était prévu près de la baie vitrée, pour un petit salon privatif avec une bibliothèque faite de livre d'actualité.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'enroula dans le plaid doux qui recouvrait la couette. Il posa son regard sur une porte qu'il reconnut très vite comme un dressing et souffla face à tant de richesse. Mais le bleuté savait aussi que ce n'était qu'un logement de fonction de par son statut important. Il avait gravi le ministère de l'économie et était devenu un conseillé en affaire budgétaire.

Il observa la table de chevet où le cadre photo de la classe 3-E était encadrée puis celle de leur retrouvailles sept ans après où ils ont tous passé la journée à astiquer la colline qu'ils avaient acheté, et enfin celle des vingt-trois ans de Nagisa qu'ils avaient pris tous ensemble. Il avait fini par s'endormir en repensant que tout ça s'était passé terriblement vite.

Il se réveilla en sursaut en constatant qu'il s'était endormi dans un lieu qui ne lui était pas familier et se rendit dans le salon après avoir entendu Karma en pleine discussion téléphonique avec surement un de ses subordonnés. Il regarda son accoutrement et retira son manteau et écharpe pour les mettre à l'intérieur de la penderie. Il retourna dans le salon quand il constata que Karma avait terminé sa discussion animée avec son collègue de travail.

\- Désolé si je t'ai réveillé, s'excusa-t-il en le regardant arriver.

Nagisa dodelina de la tête alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Karma. Le rouquin appuya la tête de Nagisa contre son torse et lui caressa doucement les cheveux avant de lui embrasser les yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas pleuré à ce que je vois.

\- Peut-être parce que je sais que je ne l'aime plus comme avant, et que j'ai quelqu'un que j'aime. Non, disons que je n'ai jamais oublié cette personne et que mon amour pour elle n'a jamais cessé de croitre alors que j'essayais de l'oublier. C'était un peu comme une chrysalide qui continuait de grossir et qui maintenant s'effrite pour laisser libre cours à un papillon qui danse dans la brise du vent chaud.

Karma se mis à rire face à sa personnification de l'amour.

\- Et, je peux savoir de qui il s'agit ? Cet heureux élu.

Nagisa le regard dans les yeux, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé alors qu'il passait ses genoux de part et d'autre de son bassin.

\- Toi.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi, Nagisa.

Le carmin l'embrassa tendrement puis voracement avant de passer sa main doucement sur son ventre dessous son haut. Ils en avaient tous les deux envies mais Karma préféra stopper là en se rappelant de ses erreurs passées. Nagisa s'excusa en tremblant, la peur d'être quitté une nouvelle fois le fit blêmir. Karma le prit dans ses bras, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'il ne voulait pas le quitter alors qu'ils venaient enfin de se mettre ensemble après toutes ses années. Il lui embrassa doucement l'oreille, lui mordillant le lobe avant de lui susurrer qu'il voulait prendre le temps et ne pas tout précipiter comme avant.

\- Le dix octobre c'est l'anniversaire d'Irina, ce serait bien de faire quelque chose pour elle non ?

Kayano assise à côté de Rio regardait un magazine de bijoux alors que Karma se disputait avec Terasaka sur un problème politique qui était complètement étranger à Nagisa. Isogai avait laissé sa question s'évaporer dans les airs de l'izakaya avant que la belle blonde ne s'exclame après avoir chipé le catalogue à la noiraude.

\- On a qu'à lui offrir ce collier ! Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir !

Terasaka qui avait agrippé le col de Karma la regarda en claquant sa langue avant de laisser un juron passé ses lèvres. Nagisa tentait de calmer la Nakamura alors que Kayano commandait un nouveau flan et un verre de saké. Isogai tapa du poing sur le comptoir, calmant ses amis et leur rappelant pourquoi ils étaient là ce soir d'octobre. Irina et Karasuma allaient se marier dans trois mois et ils devaient obligatoirement trouver quelque chose pour cet évènement d'une très grande importance pour leurs anciens professeurs. Ils comptaient tous sur l'anniversaire d'Irina pour trouver ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour leur mariage mais ils devaient avoir une bonne raison pour aller la voir le dix octobre et la cuisiner sur ses envies et puis, ils savaient très bien que parler avec Karasuma était une cause perdue d'avance.

\- Et pourquoi on ne lui achèterait pas un colt ? Elle aime les armes à feu non, avait soufflé Terasaka en lâchant le col de Karma.

\- Bah peut-être par ce qu'elle travaille pour le ministère de la défense et qu'elle a toute les armes qu'elle veut, avait lâché karma d'un air espiègle.

\- C'est une femme ! Elle aime la mode et les bijoux ! Donc c'est plus sûr de lui acheter ce collier, affirma Nagisa en tentant d'apaiser ses camarades.

\- Non mais t'as vu le nombre de zéro qu'il y a derrière le un ! avait lâché Terasaka en prenant le catalogue dans ses mains.

\- C'est une femme non d'un chien ! souffla Kayano qui siffla rapidement son verre alors qu'Isogai tentait de la stopper.

\- Rho ! Ça casse pas trois pattes à un canard, si on paye tous on peut l'acheter. T'en fait tout un plat.

\- Mais ferme ta gueule Akabane et bois ton verre.

\- Oh ! serait-ce parce que tu n'as jamais offert quelque chose de cher à la personne de ton cœur ?

Terasaka lui balança le catalogue à la figure alors qu'il prenait quelques couleurs sur les joues. Karma se mis à rire de bon cœur rapidement suivit par la Nakamura qui continua de l'enfoncer.

\- Bon, du coup on prend ce collier ou pas ? demanda Nagisa qui commençait à en avoir assez de leur enfantillage et qui remerciait le ciel que l'izakaya soit quasiment vide en ce lundi soir.

\- Ouais, lâcha Terasaka avant de prendre son manteau et de se retourner vers l'Akabane, et toi et moi on en a pas fini avec cette histoire de pot-de-vin !

Terasaka et Isogai étaient rentré ensemble comme ils n'habitaient pas très loin de l'autre. Nagisa s'était mis à parler longuement avec Kayano pour connaître ses derniers shows télévisés et savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire de l'offre qu'elle avait reçu pour tourner dans un film à Hollywood. Elle réfléchissait encore, elle était jeune mais elle savait qu'une offre pareille ça ne se refusait pas alors elle pensait accepter surtout que ce n'était pas un personnage entièrement secondaire mais un des antagonistes du film. Nagisa l'encourageait à poursuivre sur cette voie, elle aimait ce travail et il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête de le lâcher.

Karma paya ses verres et ceux de Nagisa avant de le pousser dans la voiture et de le ramené chez lui. Dans l'ascenseur, le turquoise n'avait pas résisté à ses lèvres et s'était abandonné à celles-ci. Le carmin affichait un grand sourire et poussa le jeune professeur dans le couloir, le tenant pas la main et le guida jusqu'à la chambre, retirant petit à petit leurs vêtements. Ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble, mais en l'espace de quelques jours, ils avaient partagé bien plus que quand ils étaient simplement amis. C'était une expérience qu'ils aimaient et qu'ils ne voulaient pas perdre. Voir Nagisa cuisiner pour eux, entendre leur plainte journalière, les moments d'affections qu'ils s'offraient, les blagues salaces puis le fait de partager le même lit. C'était une expérience qui comblait le manque qu'ils avaient chacun au fond d'eux mais ils n'avaient pas encore eu une relation charnelle à proprement dite. Quelques attouchements mais rien de plus car l'Akabane avait senti que Nagisa avait eu besoin de reprendre quelques repères après avoir laissé partir Asano.

Il le posa sur le lit avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres dont il était devenu l'esclave. Ses mains passaient doucement sur les fesses du turquoise, les massant doucement. Il descendit ses lèvres sur son menton, baisant la peau de son cou, puis de sa poitrine avant de titiller ses boutons de chair. Nagisa commençait à gémir doucement sous ses caresses, il pinça délicatement son téton et mordilla le second.

Il continua d'embrasser son ventre dont les abdos se contractaient doucement, dessinant sa musculature. Il laissa courir sa langue jusqu'à son nombril où il mima un signe de pénétration qui fit gémir longuement le turquoise. Le carmin posa ses lèvres contre son boxer où il sentait son membre pulser au travers du tissu. Sa langue parcourut le haut jusqu'au bas, laissant une trace de bave qui se mêlait avec la semence qui commençait à affluer. Il retira leur boxer et mordilla l'intérieur de la cuisse du turquoise qui laissait ses souffles se perdre et se réverbérer dans la chambre en se cambrant quand le carmin commença à doucement suçoter son gland. Le nom de l'Akabane franchi ses lèvres dans une supplication qui tira un sourire sur le visage du carmin qui lui murmura contre son membre qu'il embrassait, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait.

\- Karma, ne me fais pas oublier une troisième fois à qui appartient mon corps.

Le carmin parut satisfait de sa demande et lui rappela en susurrant à son oreille qu'il avait beaucoup de jus en réserve et sept ans d'abstinence derrière lui. Il remonta au cou baisant sa peau et s'empara avidement des lèvres de Nagisa avant de s'excuser contre ses lèvres lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de doux. Nagisa s'empara de ses lèvres à son tour, les lui dévorant avant de murmurer à son tour qu'il aimait lui aussi le sexe violent.

Karma ordonna à Nagisa de laisser ses mains derrière sa tête, lui interdisant de le toucher jusqu'à ce qu'il lève l'ordre. Il obéit en se léchant les lèvres et se la mordilla en voyant que son petit ami se mettait entre ses cuisses et lapait son bas ventre, descendant un peu plus sur son membre et suçota ses testicules. Il interdisait le turquoise de jouir mais en comprenant que c'était beaucoup trop difficile, il sorti un bandage en latex qu'il pouvait serrer comme il l'entendait. Il emprisonna son sexe dans un bandage en croix mais continua de sucer son gland rendant fou Nagisa qui ne souhaitait plus que se laisser aller. Karma enfonça ses doigts dans la bouche de son petit ami, les humidifiant. Il passa sa langue dans sa bouche tout en donnant des coups de bassin contre lui, faisant que leur sexe se touchent, se frôlent et s'enlacent. Leur souffle de bien-être se mélangeaient dans de doux gémissements.

Une fois assez lubrifiés, il enfonça un doigt puis deux dans les chairs de Nagisa, faisant des gestes de ciseaux, élargissant son orifice pour qu'il puisse l'accueillir mais il avait d'abord envie de le voir prendre son pied avant de se satisfaire lui-même. Il pourrait le pénétrer maintenant et laisser libre court à leur envie mais la vision qu'il avait actuellement le comblait totalement. Nagisa en demandait plus, il murmurait qu'il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Karma embrassa son cou et susurra quelques mots à Nagisa qui finit par hocher la tête en souriant timidement, et de lui-même il bascula son bassin pour qu'il se mette au-dessus de sa poitrine et écarta les jambes. Karma brûla une bougie et enfonça son sexe dans la bouche de Nagisa. Dans cette position, il était quasiment impossible que le turquoise puisse respirer. Le carmin fit couler la cire sur les testicules du turquoise qui gémissait avec le membre de Karma dans la bouche. Il se retira de lui le laissant respirer quelques secondes avant de rentrer à nouveau, il planta la bougie dans l'anus du turquoise qui tressaillit doucement faisant couler la cire sur ses fesses et sa poitrine. Les coups de reins que donnaient Karma dans la bouche du jeune professeur cessèrent quand il se déversa et l'obligea à avaler. Il retira la bougie, rallongea Nagisa et fit couler la cire sur ses tétons alors qu'il gémissait et se cambrait de plaisir. Doucement, il traça un chemin jusqu'à son membre et en versa dessus.

Il souffla sur la chandelle et la posa sur la table de chevet et pris en bouche le sexe du turquoise qui se cambrait de plaisir et de douleur. Il lui retira la sangle en cuir et avala sa semence âcre et introduisit sa langue dans ses chairs. Il attrapa un ruban rouge et le passa autour du cou de Nagisa alors qu'il le pénétrait violemment. Il serra le ruban, asphyxiant le jeune professeur qui avait ses bras en croix, étendu sur le lit et dont les mains froissaient les draps souillés. Il relâcha le ruban et le laissa respirer avant de le mordre sur les côtes.

\- Touche-moi, Nagisa.

Le turquoise ne se fit pas prier et passa ses mains dans le cou du carmin, et en l'embrassant, il serra ses cuisses autour de ses reins et posa ses mains sur ses fesses l'accompagnant dans ses coups de butoir. Leurs gémissements devenaient de plus en plus forts et se réverbéraient dans la chambre avant que le puissant râle de Karma marque la fin de leur premier round. Nagisa l'embrassa, et passa ses mains sur son dos musclé avant de laisser un suçon sur sa clavicule. Il savait qu'avec son travail, Karma ne pouvait pas avoir de signe ostentatoire mais il ne portait pas de décolleter donc pour lui la clavicule était un endroit tout à fait approprié.

Karma le regarda un peu décontenancé mais afficha un sourire heureux avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois puis descendit sur sa gorge où les traces du ruban était encore bien visible.

Les faibles rayons de soleil entraient doucement dans la chambre par le petit salon. L'aube se faisait de plus en plus claire et réveilla Karma qui se leva silencieusement et chercha sa veste de costume. Il se rassit dans le lit en embrassant son bien-aimé et en le prenant dans ses bras tout contre lui. Nagisa se réveilla doucement en constatant que faire l'amour avec Karma était une réelle torture le lendemain et que les résidus de cire qui lui collaient à la peau n'étaient absolument pas agréable. Il l'embrassa, dévorant ses lèvres et passa sa main dans sa chevelure pour le rapprocher et approfondir leur baiser. Il sentit comme une gêne à sa main et la regarda en écarquillant les yeux avant de se mettre à pleurer en le prenant dans ses bras et en lui souriant, l'embrassant encore et encore.

\- Oui, je le veux.

* * *

 **Le petit mot de Sei**

* * *

Et oui, toute bonne chose à une fin ! J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu et que vous trouvez que ça clôture bien cet histoire. En tout cas, j'ai passé un super moment à l'écrire. J'avoue que j'ai pris mon temps et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez après avoir lu ces 35 pages Word. Ouais, je me suis dit qu'il fallait finir en beauté mais je ne pensais pas être aussi inspirée. LOL.

Pour la relation avec Asano, j'attends vos retours parce que je n'étais pas sûr du tout de comment la détailler mais je trouve qu'elle était nécessaire. Asano l'aimait depuis le collège et il était le rival de Karma. Pour moi, savoir qu'il avait ce que Karma avait de plus cher et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir à cause de leur passé, c'était important. Et puis, je ne voulais pas que Nagisa et Karma soit ensemble directement après du genre, "Oh oui on sort ensemble par ce que j'aime me faire violer". Et puis, après tout dans la vie, on n'est pas toujours avec la personne qu'on aime pour le reste de notre vie directement. Nagisa en est ressorti plus fort, et ça l'a fait évoluer. YEP ! Mais j'aime trop Asano donc je voulais pas le laisser finir seul... Merci à Ren ^^.

Le passage de la mission pour le ministère de la défense montre que la classe 3-E est toujours active et qu'ils peuvent utiliser leur compétence en assassina pour faire le bien. Et puis, c'est en quelque sorte aussi un héritage de Koro-sensei donc j'ai trouvé qu'il fallait que ça se poursuive ainsi. Montrer que l'enseignement de leur précieux professeur n'était pas mort et ne servait pas seulement pour assassiner.

Ce n'est qu'un au revoir mes chers lecteurs ! Je compte en écrire d'autre sur Nagisa, Karma et Asano. J'ai énormément d'idée qui fleurissent ! Donc en espérant vous voir sur les prochaines histoires sur Assassination classeroom. Mais les prochaines seront surement sombre et peut-être avec la mort d'un des protagonistes... J'hésite encore entre faire une fanfiction ou des OS... Bref, je verrais !

Je vous embrasse et j'espère vous revoir très vite !

Sei ~

* * *

 **Remerciement à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire et qui m'ont motivé à faire cette suite !**

* * *

 **Lerugamine** : Ton commentaire m'a fait sourire et chaud au cœur alors merci beaucoup ! J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras cette conclusion. Le côté dark n'y est plus tellement visible mais j'espère que c'est une fin qui te plaît quand même ? Si jamais tu passes par-là et que tu lis cette suite, j'espère avoir le fond de ta pensé ^^

 **Julia** : Eh oui... Malheureusement, j'avais besoin de voir Nagisa souffrir pour le faire remonter à la surface dans cette deuxième partie. Enfin... on va dire ça hum ... .

 **ObscurObsession** : J'espère que tu es toujours dans ta période assassination classeroom et que cette conclusion ne te dégoûte pas ? Je crois que c'est ton commentaire qui m'a fait le plus convaincue de reprendre la fin de cet OS et d'enfin le poster. J'avais peur que la relation avec Asano choc mais j'aime bien ce personnage donc je ne pouvais pas me résigner à le faire passer pour un méchant alors qu'il n'est pas comme son père… :/ Bref, si jamais tu lis cette fin, j'espère qu'elle t'aura un petit peu plu ^^

 **Ninomaru** : Merci ^.^ ! J'aime beaucoup les choses sombres mais cette fin ne l'est pas tellement. J'espère que ça ne te désole pas trop…

 **Anlcr** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Bon, eh bien voilà la suite… Qui n'est pas sombre. Enfin, je n'en ai pas l'impression. On est vachement dans le sentimental. Disons que c'est une torture psychologique des protagonistes qui réalisent qu'ils ne sont pas avec la personne qu'ils veulent être ? ou un truc du genre… J'espère que ça t'as quand même plus ^^


End file.
